


ANHEDONIA

by Ckonny_Nickole



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckonny_Nickole/pseuds/Ckonny_Nickole
Summary: "No lo veo como una incapacidad, más bien como un síndrome. Uno extraño que no me deja disfrutar en paz pero, al parecer tiene una excepción." MenChara
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma





	1. 1

_"No lo veo como una incapacidad, más bien como un síndrome. Uno extraño que no me deja disfrutar en paz pero, al parecer tiene una excepción."_

_._

_._

.

Nunca se dio el tiempo de pensar en qué tanto afecta esto a su vida. Según él, que las cosas se transformen en monótonas y aburridas de un momento a otro no es algo que requiera de su atención de todos modos.

Estaba acostumbrado a que cualquier actividad que le pareciera fascinante por algunos segundos, luego fuera la cosa más estúpida que no debería molestarse en intentar.

Siempre era así, con todo. Nunca había tenido una pareja estable porque se aburría y perdía irremediablemente el interés en cuestión de minutos. Lo mismo era con las amistades.

Es que la sola idea de pensar en juntarse más de una vez con la misma persona a hablar de cosas que tendría que fingir que le interesaban, le enfermaba. Es por esto que en su lugar prefería ir a "divertirse" a un bar, antro, burdel, lo que fuera que le atrajera aunque sea un microsegundo en busca de experimentar por fin el placer de la vida.

Ah, el placer de la vida que pareciera que jamás iba a experimentar...

Hasta ahora.

Lo supo en el instante en que sus ojos azules dieron con los oscuros de la chica despampanante que llamaba la atención de todos los que la rodeaban.

Al principio fingió que no le importaba, porque de todas formas era cuestión de momentos para que esto fuera así, pero esta vez no sucedió. Pasaban los minutos y aquella sentada en los sillones afelpados de atrás que con su mano tan blanca de marfil se acomodaba un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja mientras movía sus labios pintados de purpura oscuro para formar una sonrisa cohibida en respuesta hacia un piropo de un hombre que no pudo evitar decir casi como si fuera una exclamación de sorpresa al verla, seguía siendo fascinante a sus ojos.

Fue un minuto entero que pareció durar el encuentro de sus miradas. Ella se había volteado a ver nada en particular con sus atrayentes ojos y dio con los suyos.

Menma dudó unos momentos en su interior, creyó que si la seguía viendo el efecto que tenía en él en esos momentos pasaría, pero nada, seguía allí. Una chispa ardiente en su interior que parecía quemar y un aroma extrañamente dulce que jamás había sentido en el aire lo embriagó todo lo que duró ese contacto visual.

—Señor.

La voz del barman rompió el contacto. Menma volteó el rostro hacia el hombre joven que limpiando una copa despreocupado le preguntaba qué quería para beber.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó sin poder evitarlo, señalando con un ademán de cabeza en dirección hacia la chica mientras con el dedo despreocupadamente indicaba el licor que se le antojaba en esa ocasión—¿Trabaja aquí? ¿Cuánto cobra? — Quiso saber de inmediato, volviéndose a mirar en dirección a la chica que ahora estaba concentrada en una conversación con un tipo que insistía en hablarle. Ella solo miraba al hombre de una forma que pareciera decirle _"estas totalmente enganchado de mí, lo sé"._

—Oh, en realidad no trabaja aquí —Respondió el barman sirviéndole. Menma hizo una mueca con desagrado al escucharlo— Sin embargo es muy conocido en este lugar. Suele venir con frecuencia.

— ¿Conocido? —Cuestionó por el adjetivo masculino que usó el barman creyendo que había sido un error de este. Tomó un sorbo a su trajo.

—Sí, conocido. Es un chico en realidad.

El licor pareció amontonarse peligrosamente en su garganta al oír eso haciendo que se atragantara y empezara a toser exageradamente. El joven barman preocupado le preguntó asustado si estaba bien y le golpeó la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo.

La reacción de Menma no fue para nada agradecida con este.

—Tú, maldita sea, debes estar bromeando —Rechistó tosiendo un poco más viendo con molestia al tipo y luego a la chica. ¿Qué era un hombre? ¿Por dónde? A simple vista no tenía nada de masculino esa persona. No podía creerlo.

— ¿Con qué señor? —El barman no estaba seguro a qué se refería su cliente hasta que lo vio tan concentrado observando por aquella que preguntó antes— Ah, sí, la mayoría reacciona así cuando se entera.

—Mierda.

Seguía sin creerle al maldito barman que mandó a volar a otro lado exigiendo que lo dejara beber en paz.

Se quedó mirando a la chica (pues quería creer que lo era) largamente, con disimulo entremezclado con enojo y confusión la analizó detenidamente. Si bien ella tenía el cabello corto, varias mujeres estaban usando un estilo similar esta temporada. Esas piernas delgadas le hacían dudar un poco pero estaban bien sin duda, sino fuera por el maldito abrigo afelpado negro que traía sobre los hombros que le daba un aspecto de "mujer rica" hubiese pasado a concentrarse en el busto de esta.

Maldición.

Pasó unas largas horas así, entre bebiendo, sentándose, ir con alguna chica hacia la pista de baile para luego volver despreocupado hacia la barra. El primer licor que bebió rápidamente le aburrió, por lo que había pasado por todo lo que podía ofrecerle el barman y aun así podía sentirse sobrio. Hasta la borrachera era un placer que jamás lograría experimentar.

Pero ahora lo importante era otra cosa, no el hecho de que la música repetitiva lo molestaba y que ninguna chica de allí más le llamaba la atención.

Se iba a largar cuando justo notó que ella se levantaba del sillón que no había abandonado, al parecer se había aburrido de estar rodeada de tanta atención y se disponía a irse.

De repente la idea de hablarle surgió en su cabeza y podía jurar que una sensación extraña surgió en él por primera vez. Después de todo, no podía dejar que se fuera sin saciar su curiosidad.

Nunca nada antes le había parecido tan fascinante como la idea de detenerla y tocarle.

Esperó su oportunidad sin moverse de la butaca pues esta venia caminando en su dirección porque allí había menos gente bailando y sería más fácil moverse entre la multitud. Menma observó con atención sus movimientos todavía preguntándose de donde diablos sería esa chica un hombre.

Entonces fue ahí, en el minuto en que pasó al lado suyo sin mirarlo en donde el aire pareció cambiar y el olor del ambiente se inundó de la fragancia que traía ella. No dudó en agarrarla del brazo para voltearla hacia él mientras se levantaba de la butaca para enfrentarla.

—Me contaron que eres un tipo —Soltó apenas esta se le quedó viendo. Admiró como los ojos negros se agrandaron un poco por la sorpresa pero luego volvieron a la tranquilidad de antes confundiéndolo.

—Lo soy... —Respondió entonces _"ella"._ La voz masculina llegó a sus oídos claramente y aun así no lo soltó. Quizás a causa de la sorpresa que no reaccionó de inmediato— ¿Me sueltas?

En lugar de hacerlo, Menma presiona con más fuerza su brazo.

¿Era enserio? ¿Un chico? Imposible. Se detuvo unos momentos en admirar a este que hizo un movimiento superficial en ademán de que lo soltara.

Realmente no parecía uno, por lo menos, no vestido y maquillado de esa forma. Frunció el ceño inconforme. Pensar que la primera vez que creyó que podría experimentar un placer real, una atracción que durara más de solo un par de segundos, terminara siendo de esta forma. Enganchado de un hombre disfrazado de mujer.

— ¿O quieres bailar conmigo desconocido? —Preguntó entonces el de ojos negros. Menma no se había dado cuenta de que a lo mejor llevaba bastante tiempo observándolo como si quisiera matarlo o quizás, devorarlo. Esperaba que no fuera la segunda opción. Lo soltó.

—Tsk, me estas jodiendo, ¿Por qué yo querría bailar con un travesti? —Respondió cabreado, como si el otro le hubiese hecho algo horrible.

Esperaba que el tipo indignado le insultara y luego le soltara un golpe para luego irse de ahí, pero contra todo pronóstico este acercó su rostro a él para verlo más de cerca dejándole inhalar el rico aroma atrayente que desprendía su perfume.

—No lo sé —Susurró él, con un tono sugerente de voz- ¿Por qué no bailar conmigo? —Le devolvió la pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona pero que no podía ser más atractiva como toda su bella cara.

¿Cómo responder a eso? Menma se encontró dudando seriamente de qué hacer, pero el olor agradable y esa mirada coqueta era difícil de ignorar que no se dio cuenta cuando lo volvió a agarrar del brazo para llevárselo a la pista y darle al otro lo que quería. Pues quizás si lo hacía, la "magia" que este tipo parecía tener en él se desvanecía como todas las cosas en las que alguna vez pudo haberse fijado.

De verdad esperó que así pasara. Cuando bailaba anteriormente con las chicas las dejaba a medias, podrían haber roces y algo más mientras lo hacía pero nada era capaz de incitarlo tanto como para que no se aburriera de ello luego.

Incluso en el sexo era así, sabía exactamente como satisfacer a una mujer, pero ninguna le podía devolver el favor plenamente. El placer era solo un par de minutos que se desvanecían a medida que veía que en realidad no era la gran cosa.

Pero ¡Maldición! Este tipo no estaba haciendo más que moverse cerca suyo, viéndolo interesado para luego reírse de la nada una y otra vez como si quisiera decirle algo que no se atrevía. Lo ponía nervioso y enojado al mismo tiempo que lo dejaba en una encrucijada. Quería apartarlo, pero a la vez, quería que se le apegara más para sentir ese aroma tan afrodisiaco que parecía andar trayendo y que Menma culpaba terriblemente de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Él se rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza después de varios minutos bailando — Esto es raro...

—¿Un tipo vestido de mujer dice eso? —Le hizo notar Menma sonriéndole con burla. No era del tipo de que bailara, así que le tomó su tiempo adaptarse al ritmo de la música y seguir los movimientos de su acompañante que se le apegó a causa de la cantidad de gente que estaba en la pista también.

—Sí, ya. Pero nunca había bailado con un hombre antes.

Menma arqueó una ceja interesado y no pudo evitar decir — ¿Qué no eres marica?

Su compañero pestañeó dejando de moverse para reírse un poco y luego proseguir con lo que hacía. Se dio la vuelta apegándose a su cuerpo haciéndolo maldecir por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué tu si lo eres?

La pregunta le pareció ser tan estúpida. Le hubiese encantado golpearle en el rostro con su historial sexual para remarcarle que marica no era, que solo estaba cerca de él porque lucia como chica.

— ¿Vas a responder a todo lo que te pregunto con la misma pregunta, estúpido? —Bramó enojado agarrándolo de las caderas por inercia pues alguien pasó a empujarlo. Estaban tan cerca a causa de que más y más personas se sumaban a la pista.

—Tranquilo. No, no lo soy —Respondió finalmente el de lápiz labial purpura sin reprochar por el contacto.

—Jo, ¿Y entonces por qué te vistes así eh? —Lo molestó no creyéndole obviamente. ¿Quién se vestía de chica y decía que no era gay? Nadie cuerdo seguramente.

No espero que el chico se volteara y pasara los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Lejos de incomodarle el contacto, le gustó. O a su interior pareció gustarle porque no paraba de sentirse extraño.

—Capricho.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó sintiéndose estúpido.

—Que me visto así por capricho.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que entabló conversación con este tipo raro? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que desde entonces no paraba de sentir cosas extrañas. Era imposible que no mantuviera su atención por lo extraño que parecía ser aquel.

O más que extraño, más bien a Menma le parecía que era alguien difícil de leer.

Algo nuevo sin duda, nunca había conocido a una persona que lo mantuviese interesado por tanto rato, y sobre todo, le hiciera sentir como si quisiera tirarlo en contra de algo para hacerle rudamente el amor sabiendo que esta vez si podría encontrar el éxtasis de la vida que tanto buscaba.

—Estás loco.

—Quizás.

—Mierda...

El chico no paraba de moverse contra él, y el olor que desprendía este lo tenía completamente embriagado. La música hace rato le había aburrido, pero el de cabello negro parecía tan emocionado bailando que simplemente no podía actuar indiferente como siempre.

Él le sonrió y Menma estúpidamente le insultó por reflejo. Era demasiado erótico que le avergonzaba pensar que estaba comenzando a excitarse por un tipo raro travestido.

Lo apretó con más fuerza hacia sí, jalándolo sin tacto a su cuerpo mirándolo tan fijamente que a cualquiera incomodaría pero que a su acompañante pareciera no importarle. Menma sintió las manos suaves del otro acariciándole los cabellos de la nuca.

—Tú no eres hetero.

—Cariño, yo solo te sigo el juego.

Condenado, más lo veía, más se confundía.

Menma se acercó a su oreja para decirle— ¿Qué juego?

Y el otro rió haciéndose el desentendido. Las manos blancas descendieron hacia posarse en su pecho.

El de ojos azules frunció el ceño entendiéndolo, lo estaba incitándolo realmente a que hiciera algo que con ningún otro jamás antes había hecho.

Gruñó y el otro solo le sonrió inocentemente. ¿Qué mierda tenía ese tipo como para confundirlo tanto? Para empezar, ¿Por qué no podía mandarlo lejos al puto rarito?

Iba a decir algo. Algo peligroso. Algo que obviamente era para saber si realmente el tipo estaba esperando que eso avanzara a algo más, que de ser así Menma tendría que preguntarse seriamente si estaba dispuesto a dárselo. ¿Follarse a un tipo vestido de mujer que finge ser hetero para saciar el imperioso deseo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué no? Seguramente luego de eso se aburriría de él y lo despecharía como siempre.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo este se apartó, en medio de un "lo siento" descolocándolo.

— ¿Qué mierda, por qué...?

Notó que el chico buscaba desesperadamente algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Su celular.

El de ojos negros le hizo una señal de que callara con el dedo antes de responder.

—¿Dime querida? —Respondió la llamada _él._ Menma notó como el chico adquiría en brillo extraño en sus ojos mientras escuchaba lo que la otra persona le decía al otro lado de la línea— No amor, tú sabes que eres la única para mí. Voy enseguida a verte, espérame.

Abrió los ojos exasperado y su bilis pareció removerse, ¿Qué mierda era eso? ¿Qué clase de juego extraño estaba llevando ese sujeto? Cualquiera sea la respuesta, algo dentro de él no le gustaba.

El chico cortó y se volteó para decirle con el mismo encanto que antes — Lo siento, mi novia está desesperada por verme. Me tengo que ir.

Fue dicho tan natural, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si se tratara de lo más normal del universo, que le provocó un sentimiento extraño, inexplicable.

El del labial purpura se le acercó antes de marcharse para decirle — Te dije que era hetero.

Y entonces desapareció entre la multitud, junto con sus ganas de estar ahí.

Lo fascinante del lugar y la ocasión se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que _él_ desapareció de su campo de visión.

Todo volvió a ser monótono y aburrido a su alrededor.

Frunció el ceño, odiando el sentimiento de vacío al que estaba acostumbrado volver rápidamente.

—Hijo de puta —Maldijo enojado y se volteó para meterse a un grupo de chicas que a los pocos minutos accedieron irse con él a otro lugar con claras intenciones de divertirse entre todos.

Pero no hubo placer en ello.


	2. 2

Los climas fríos le hartaban tanto como le gustaban, era la única ocasión en donde no sabía si se sentía a gusto o no con el ambiente. Porque por un lado hacia un puto frio, pero por el otro había poca gente en las calles por lo que no tenía que soportar a toda esa gente sonriendo y gritando alegres por cualquier cosa.

No tenía que soportar gente siendo feliz.

Nunca admitiría que en el fondo (bien en el fondo) odiaba el verano porque era la temporada en donde era más consciente de su infelicidad cotidiana a la que estaba forzado acostumbrarse.

Ese día específicamente se le antojó salir a andar por las calles para desquitar su frustración causada por un acontecimiento extraño hace noches atrás que al parecer no lo dejaría en paz en varios días, o quizás semanas. Por más que esperaba que esa sensación incomoda desapareciera de la noche a la mañana, más parecía agravarse junto con el intolerable deseo de querer ver a esa persona que lo estaba mortificando "sin querer". Entre comillas porque Menma le echaba toda la maldita culpa al estúpido disfrazado de chica de no poder follar tranquilo con todas las mujeres con las que ha intentado hacerlo después ese día.

Si antes el sexo le resultaba por lo menos un poco interesante los primeros segundos, ahora era demasiado aburrido. Antes por lo menos se mantenía aunque sea un poco entretenido en hacer gemir a cualquier tipa aunque él no estuviese sintiendo nada en realidad.

Estaba acostumbrado a no sentir nada con nada, pero desde que conoció a ese tipo su estómago parecía ser una especie de batidora que revolvía todas las sensaciones que jamás sintió antes solamente para molestarlo. Pero eso solo ocurría cuando se acordaba de él, que era cada un cuarto de hora.

Cuando Menma se percató que estaba maldiciendo en voz alta al tipo del labial púrpura en plena calle publica decidió que era mejor ir a tomarse algo caliente porque estaba demasiado helado allí afuera y sin dudarlo mucho entró a una cafetería nueva a la que no prestó gran atención hasta que vio la enorme fila frente a la caja para pagar donde todas y cada una de las personas formadas eran solo mujeres demasiado inquietas, pues gritaban y se empujaban unas con otras intentando llegar al primer puesto.

Pensó en irse de inmediato, pero la conversación que inició una chica formada delante suyo le llamó la atención.

—Vaya, de verdad es guapo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que alguien como él trabaja en este lugar?

—Porque al parecer es nuevo.

Aja, por eso tanto escándalo. Reviró los ojos con hastío y chasqueó la lengua. _"Ha de ser un maldito simplón"_ pensó de inmediato pues no era la primera vez que presenciaba como un montón de chicas jóvenes se volvían locas por cualquier tipo que pareciera destacar más que otro.

Su chasquido llamó la atención de las chicas que conversaban antes pues se voltearon a observarlo.

— ¿Qué? —Masculló de mala gana.

— ¡Oh! ¡Tú también eres bastante guapo! —Soltó sin pudor una de las chicas y de inmediato Menma sintió que se volvía el centro de atención de la fila completa que se volteó a mirarlo.

Lejos de incomodarle, mantuvo su semblante serio y desinteresado que parecía siempre ser su mejor encanto para hacer que cualquiera estuviera dispuesta a ser llevada por él a donde sea. Pero esta vez solo quería un café y nada más.

—Es cierto, es demasiado guapo.

O eso creyó hasta que escuchó esa voz proveniente de más adelante. Su atención fue inmediatamente hacia el chico que osó llamarlo guapo sin vergüenza alguna.

El cosquilleo en su estómago pareció anticipar su irremediable encuentro con _él_.

—Aunque ese color de cabello no te sienta mucho en realidad —Añadió entonces _él_ dedicándole la misma sonrisa que recordaba en su cabeza cuando lo conoció en días atrás en el club.

Pese a que ahora estaba vestido como un chico normal que si no fuera porque estaba detrás de la caja registradora pensaría cualquiera que es otro cliente, el chico tenía a sus ojos el mismo encanto que cuando lo conoció vestido de mujer, e incluso podría decir (no admitir en voz alta claro) que se veía mucho más atrayente con su rostro al natural y su ropa a la moda.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Menma frunció el ceño incómodo y se abrió paso para llegar hacia él. El aroma que desprendía, tan agradable como en su recuerdo le inundó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —Podría haberle reclamado o soltado un golpe por haberlo dejado solo esa vez, pero de sus labios solo salieron esa pregunta enojada que al otro chico pareció causarle gracia pues se rió despreocupado.

—Trabajo aquí —Respondió — ¿Quieres algo? Antes de que acabe mi turno... —Señaló discretamente el reloj de pared con un movimiento de cabeza.

Menma escuchó a la multitud femenina quejarse pero aun así se aprovechó de la situación. No podía dejar que ese bastardo se fuera otra vez.

—Un café —Ordenó entonces. Sus ojos azules fijos en los negros del otro antes de añadir— Y tu insoportable compañía.

—Oh —Sorprendido el chico lo miró unos segundos antes de guiñarle un ojo con coquetería— No creo que haya problema, mi compañía se incluye gratis en tu compra si añades un café extra a tu orden.

Tsk. Enserio este sujeto era demasiado para él — Si, como sea.

Se fue a sentar sin más a las mesas del fondo después de pagar, dejando al chico solo con la multitud de chicas enojadas pues ya no serían atendidas por él. ¿Por qué sentía que este tipo lo había hecho a propósito? Fue cuestión de minutos para este apareciera con ambos cafés y se sentara frente suyo sonriéndole sin ninguna preocupación.

—Ha pasado algo de tiempo ¿No? Te veías mejor de rubio, ¿Por qué te teñiste de negro? —Soltó el chico despreocupado con la mirada tan fija en él que Menma creyó que quería verlo por dentro o algo por el estilo.

Menma no respondió a su pregunta pues la verdad no tenía una respuesta del porqué había decidido teñirse el cabello de negro.

—Ya no te he visto en el club otra vez —El tipo siguió hablando ante la falta de comunicación que parecía no gustarle.

Menma le dio un sorbo a su café devolviéndole la mirada al chico que parecía no aburrirse de observarlo — Encontré un lugar mucho mejor que esa porquería.

—Oh, ¿Puedes llevarme?

Esa petición no se la esperó en lo más mínimo, pero aun así no pudo evitar responder con malicia a ella.

— ¿Irás vestido de chica? —Para Menma seguía siendo un misterio el extraño "capricho" del chico.

—Tal vez.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco más de lo normal ante esa respuesta. El recuerdo del chico con labial purpura y ese vestido que marcaba su estilizada figura vino a su cabeza de inmediato. Lo observó sin disimulo mientras daba un largo sorbo a su café, de alguna forma, tenerlo delante suyo después de eso era extraño. Pero más extraño era el hecho de que el maldito fuera tan atractivo así sin nada en su rostro.

Antes de que siquiera pudiese decir algo el chico se rió.

—Es broma, solo hago eso cuando estoy aburrido —Aclaró _él._

—Tsk, ¿Y conquistas hombres cuando te aburres también? —Eso sí que pareció escapársele enserio. Menma no se dio cuenta hasta que terminó de preguntar aquello, pero como ya lo había hecho no se iba a dar marcha atrás— Porque aún no olvido lo que estabas intentando conmigo esa vez.

¿Quién podría olvidar a ese tipo bailando apegado a su cuerpo mientras le decía cosas que lo confundían?

Como olvidar al tipo que le hizo sentir tan extraño como ahora.

Pareciera broma, pero con cada palabra del de ojos negros pareciera que más interés tuviera en conocerlo. Y eso jamás le había pasado antes.

—No te estaba conquistando —Se defendió el otro quedándose callado después de decir eso— ¿O quizás sí?

Lo que Menma no esperó, fue tener el rostro de su acompañante tan cerca suyo como para que su respiración se mezclara con la de este y el aroma que desprendía su colonia se combinara con la suya propia.

— ¿Qué mierda haces?

— ¿Te conquisté?

—Ya te dije que yo no soy...

— ¿No te dieron ganas de detenerme y llevarme a algún lado cuando te dije que tenía que irme con mi novia?

Dudó. Ese tipo parecía estarle leyendo por la manera tan tranquila en la que preguntaba todo eso. No entendía, realmente no entendía como un sujeto podría ser tan...

— ¿Por qué no me detuviste eh? —Insistió el chico mordiéndose el labio inferior ansioso por obtener una respuesta que le satisficiera.

Condenadamente atrayente.

—Porque ya te había dicho que no me gustan los putos hombres — Respondió apartándolo con brusquedad. Frunció el ceño para mantener su imagen sería y desinteresada, aunque pareciera que con ese tipo no funcionaba.

No cuando su interior se estaba removiendo de forma incomoda.

—Eso pensé — Comentó por fin el chico terminándose su café— ¿Entonces salimos hoy? Me llamo Sasuke por cierto, aunque me llaman más por mi apodo "Charasuke". Charasuke Uchiha.

— ¿Y cómo mierda te llamo entonces?

—Como el gatito amargado quiera llamarme.

Menma golpeó la mesa con el puño molesto, era demasiado difícil seguirle a ese tipo. Usualmente no le era tan difícil tener una conversación con alguien. Este tipo iba y venía de un lado a otro como si buscara confundirlo, y a la vez, llamar su maldita atención por completo. Lo cual estaba consiguiendo y eso a Menma le jodía.

¿Por qué su maldita incapacidad no se hacía presente ahora? Sería tan fácil decirle que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y largarse sin importarle. Pero no, estaba ahí, no queriendo terminar la conversación con el estúpido porque si bien lo molestaba, disfrutaba un poco su compañía.

—Uchiha bastardo —Dijo y la expresión de horror que puso su acompañante fue demasiado divertida.

—Ouch... ¿Y tu nombre es?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Cielos, no me digas que tuve que habértelo pedido cuando tomé la orden del café.

Enserio este tipo no parecía querer aburrirlo.

—Menma Uzumaki —Respondió.

Menma no entendió a qué se debió el sonrojo leve en las mejillas del Uchiha cuando escuchó su nombre hasta que este finalmente dijo al levantarse, dejando una tarjeta sobre la mesa — Cuida bien de mí, Menma.

Para luego irse a otra parte dejándolo solo nuevamente sin siquiera darle tiempo de dejar que su respiración volviera al recomponerse por escuchar aquello que por un segundo, solo por un uno, Uzumaki creyó que había sido lo más lindo que un tipo pudo haberle dicho en su maldita vida.

El de ojos azules comenzaba a pensar seriamente en que el chico tenía la extraña capacidad para esfumarse igual que sus ganas de querer estar en cualquier lugar y seguir haciendo lo que hacía.

Tomó la tarjeta que dejó Charasuke en donde estaba su dirección de correo. De repente la idea de ir al club acompañado, no pareció ser aburrida.

.

.

.

La idea de salir de su casa por lo general llevaba tiempo en concretizarse pues se descantaba con demasiada facilidad y solía pensar que para qué salir si de todos modos no podría disfrutar para nada. Todo por su maldita forma de ser.

Pero hoy fue diferente, inquieto esperó a que llegara la hora para ir al club con ansias que casi le asustaban, pues no había sentido nada igual antes.

No fue por Charasuke a buscarlo a su casa. No, de por si su charla había sido demasiado extraña con este como para siquiera ocurrírsele la idea de ir a buscarlo como cuando pasas por tu novia a antes de una cita. Tsk, que locura.

Lo esperó dentro del club, bebiendo un licor nuevo hasta que lo vio aparecer vestido normal buscándolo por todos lados. No le hizo ninguna seña, sino que esperó a que este por sí mismo lo encontrara y se acercara a él como pasó casi de inmediato.

El sabor del licor pareció ser increíble en ese momento. Su ceño se frunció comprobando que efectivamente, cuando el tipo estaba cerca por fin podía disfrutar de algunas cosas aunque fueran pequeñas, carajo.

— ¿Esperaste mucho por mí? Me perdí—Suspiró Charasuke sentándose a su lado inspeccionando el lugar antes que a él — Te ves más guapo que en la tarde.

Menma chasqueó la lengua ante esa observación — Enserio, ¿Eres gay o qué mierda?

—No te enojes, Menma — No supo de dónde pero Uchiha le ofrecía una rosa pegándola a su rostro como obligándolo a que la aceptara. Ah, eran del florero detrás de este.

Lanzó la flor al suelo de mala gana.

— ¿Para qué querías venir? —Preguntó interesado.

—Solo quería divertirme — Respondió su acompañante levantándose para ir a la pista y coger a una chica del brazo que accedió demasiado rápido a bailar con él.

Y mientras él bailaba tan sonriente con una y otra muchacha, Menma pensó realmente que algo andaba mal con él mismo.

Un sentimiento extrañó le inundó antes de que se atreviera a hacer lo mismo que su acompañante y saliera a bailar con alguna chica cualquiera que no importaría encantar sin querer por el rato.

Pero no era divertido en lo más mínimo, era como volver a hacer lo mismo de siempre. Estar solo sin ninguna emoción en su rostro ni dentro suyo, moviéndose por inercia esperando encontrar algo de emoción al finalizar la noche con alguna chica que en realidad terminaría siendo una de las tantas que siempre engañaba al decirles que habían sido buenas durante el sexo.

De vez en cuando le mandaba mirada a Charasuke que parecía no estar allí desde hace tiempo, ¿Qué era esto? ¿Decepción? Lo sintió en el momento en que su acompañante se fue a coquetear con tantas mujeres que creyó que no podría seguir la cuenta. Bailó un rato más como de costumbre eligiendo ya a quien se llevaría en esa ocasión cuando una mano desde atrás lo tomó del otro para voltearlo y luego abrazarlo por el cuello alegremente.

El aroma embriagante y la textura suave de esas manos conocidas le causaron un escalofrío.

—Menma, Menma, hay demasiadas chicas, no sé con quién irme hoy —Dijo Charasuke comenzando a bailar con él con una expresión cansada.

— ¿No que tenías novia? —No pudo evitar echárselo en cara antes de apartarlo para que lo soltara pero no formó más distancia entre ambos. Estaba molesto de que este solo lo hubiese usado para llevarlo a ese lugar y divertirse solo. Maldito aprovechado.

—Uhm, verás, no soy muy fiel que digamos.

Menma reviró los ojos ante lo obvio.

—Entonces piensas acostarte con alguien hoy —Comentó, más por seguirle la plática que por otra cosa. El ambiente cambiaba gratamente cuando Charasuke estaba cerca, debía aprovechar lo máximo posible aquello.

—Totalmente, me encantan las mujeres. El olor dulce de sus perfumes, el sabor y la textura de los labiales...

—Te gustan tanto que te vistes como una —Interrumpió a propósito haciendo que el otro pestañeara un par de veces antes de sumirse en un extraño silencio.

Charasuke había dejado de moverse por completo y parecía mirar ningún punto de interés. Menma se preguntó si había dicho algo malo o peligroso, pero no hizo nada por disculparse y el Uchiha no parecía molesto, en realidad pareciera estar sufriendo por algún tipo de conflicto o revelación repentina.

— ¿Me acompañarías? —Preguntó de pronto el de ojos negros con una mirada extraña, pero no menos seductora que antes. Incluso Menma podría asegurar que ese brillo nuevo en su mirada era algo demasiado atractivo de ver.

— ¿A dónde?

—A follar con ellas.

Ahora el confundido y en conflicto era él, ¿Qué clase de invitación indecorosa era eso? Charasuke no lucia como si bromeara, es más, parecía estar hablando demasiado enserio como para ignorarlo.

— ¿Una orgia? —Cuestionó Menma.

— ¿Te molesta?

—En absoluto.

La idea le pareció atractiva esta vez, sobre todo cuando Charasuke lo agarró de la mano sin decir nada más y lo arrastró junto a un grupo de chicas que por muy extraño que pareciese ya se estaban haciendo a la idea de que follarían todas juntas.

Y así fue. El ambiente cálido del lugar y las sabanas de seda típicas de esa clase de lugares con servicio privado nunca le habían parecido tan atrayentes y placenteros como en esta ocasión. Eran cuatro tipas, bastante atractivas y demasiado buenas en el sexo, se las repartían en par para que todas tuvieran la oportunidad de estar con ambos y era tan increíble. Ese día, realmente entendió porque todos tenian sexo como locos en esos lugares.

Pero sabía que eso se estaba sintiendo bien solo porque Charasuke estaba cerca de él follando en la misma cama amplia con otras chicas mandándole miradas picaras de vez en cuando para molestarlo pues no se habían rozado entre ambos ni hablado en ningún momento. "Cada quien en lo suyo".

Al principio cuando vio a Charasuke desnudo se llevó una sorpresa, creyó que era delgado pero estaba más ejercitado de lo que imaginó por lo que no le extrañó que las chicas cayeran tan rendidas a él como los hombres al verle su preciosa cara. Era un arma mortal, sin duda.

El placer le estaba volviendo bruto en el sexo pues quería más y más hundirse en esa sensación que tantas veces quiso experimentar y a ninguna pareció molestarle. Escuchó una risita cerca suyo desconectándolo de tirarse a una tipa para concentrar su atención en Charasuke que hacía lo mismo observándolo inquieto. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo y solo seguían con los movimientos de sus cuerpos con la mirada fija en el otro.

Menma creyó que la sensación incomoda volvía a su estómago y que tenía una idea loca que no estaba de que era pues el placer no lo dejaba pensar correctamente.

Charasuke parecía extraño también mucho antes que él mismo incluso, como si quisiera decir algo que no se atrevía pero que intentaba exteriorizar con sus gestos y sonrisas tontas. Se le acercó un momento cuando terminó con una chica y puso una mano sobre su hombro haciéndole erizar el cuerpo con ese simple tacto.

—Préstame a ella —Pidió en un susurro el Uchiha llamando a la chica a quien gentilmente le pidió una mamada mientras Menma siguió en lo suyo follandose a la otra tipa en cuatro.

Quizás fue cosa de él pero tener a Chara rosándose hombro a hombro con él haciendo lo mismo fue mucho más estimulante.

Y lo fue más cuando una mano pálida y suave lo sujetó del mentón para acercarlo a ese rostro tan atractivo cuyos ojos negros brillantes lo observaban expectante antes de entrecerrarse cuando finalmente sus labios se encontraron en un tibio beso que lo hizo llegar al orgasmo.


	3. 3

_"Hey, eres más ardiente de lo que creía"_

Esa ronca y risueña voz había dicho aquello mientras se vestían. El olor a sexo inundando los sentidos de ambos. La cama deshecha y las mujeres en el baño duchándose.

Solo eran ellos dos en ese momento.

Menma sintió el peso de Charasuke apegándose a su espalda, un suave beso que le erizó la piel se posó sobre su nuca a medida que el olor extraño y exquisito que anteriormente creyó que era su perfume le confundía los sentidos.

—Parece que ellas no te satisficieron —Se atrevió a decir mirando por sobre el hombro al Uchiha que no parecía querer soltar el repentino abrazo que lo ponía nervioso. Menma se removió para hacer notar su incomodidad.

—Ains, que amargado —Se quejó el otro, soltándolo— Y yo que iba a decir que se me antojaba otro beso...

— ¿Qué mierda?

— ¡Menma, no me juzgues! ¡Estoy seguro de que no soy el único aquí que quiere volver a besar al otro!

Exasperado, Menma se levantó de la orilla de la cama para ver al chico sobre esta que le devolvía la mirada despreocupado.

¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio?

Menma no era la clase de persona que se quedaba con la duda y mucho menos con algo como eso, así que abrió la boca en plan de cuestionar las palabras del moreno pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose.

— ¡Eso fue divertido!

— ¡Deberíamos repetirlo!

Las voces femeninas le resultaron tan molestas. Charasuke no parecía incomodo sin embargo.

—Lo que tú quieras —Concedió el Uchiha levantándose de la cama para acomodar un mechón de cabello a una del cuarteto consiguiendo que las demás chillaran.

Rodó los ojos y buscó sus cosas para irse.

—Ehm... disculpe —Una voz detrás suyo le hizo voltear hacia la chica sonrojada que le hablaba— Tú y él —Señaló ella a Charasuke— ¿Son pareja?

Su semblante indiferente se mantuvo en su rostro.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Oh! Es que... por la forma en que se miraban mientras lo hacíamos me hizo pensar que tal vez ustedes...

Desconectó su cerebro media fracción de segundos para procesar lo que la chica estaba diciendo ¿De qué manera se miraban?

Arqueó una ceja y la chica de inmediato comenzó a disculparse creyendo que había dicho algo malo.

—Alucinas —Fue lo único que respondió antes de salir por la puerta escuchando los gritos de Charasuke detrás suyo exigiendo que no lo dejara solo.

Que se pudra. Continuó caminando con una sensación extraña en el estómago ¿Salir Chara y él? ¿En qué diablos pensaba esa chica que decía aquello? De seguro seguía borracha y por eso dijo cosas sin sentido.

_"¡Estoy seguro de que no soy el único aquí que quiere volver a besar al otro!"_

Se detuvo en medio de la calle. Sus labios parecieron sufrir de un repentino ataque cosquilleante al recordar el beso de la noche anterior. Los labios finos y suaves posándose sobre los suyos, acariciándolos. La lengua húmeda y caliente saliendo a jugar con la suya propia enrollándose sin oponer resistencia unos minutos antes de separarse y decir a través de estos labios...

— ¡Menma!

El mencionado salió de su estupor encontrándose con Charasuke viéndolo molesto. Al parecer había estado persiguiéndolo desde que salió.

Gruñó molesto.

— ¡¿Por qué huyes?! ¡Estábamos hablando de algo!

—No me apetece hablar más contigo hoy —Respondió dispuesto a marcharse hasta que sintió que lo jalaban con fuerza de la manga de su chaqueta— Charasuke —Advirtió.

—Hablo en serio, Menma.

No entendió muy bien que era exactamente lo que quería decir con eso hasta que esas manos pálidas lo agarraron del rostro obligándolo a voltearse para únicamente recibir un nuevo beso por parte del de ojos negros.

La acción lo tomó desprevenido, de lo contrario se hubiese apartado bajo la excusa de siempre de que no quería nada con un puto tipo.

Sus azules ojos se abrieron exasperados y gruñó en medio del beso. Las sensaciones producidas por esa simple caricia parecían estar fuera de este mundo. Sus labios entibiaron al contacto de los contrarios, la fragancia fresca y siempre embriagante de Charasuke podía olerse mejor al estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Todo el ambiente pareció llenarse del aroma natural del Uchiha y el cosquilleo en el estómago y manos le hacían notar que la situación le gustaba como le incomodaba.

Cuando Charasuke se percató que no recibía respuesta por parte de Menma se alejó para verlo enojado.

—Se supone que cuando alguien te besa debes responderle o algo... —Alegó el moreno con las mejillas tiñéndose de un suave rojo debido a la vergüenza— No quedarte como idiota sin moverte —Añadió.

—El único idiota aquí eres tú.

Menma estaba seguro, segurísimo, de que Chara solo buscaba molestarlo, es más, desde el día en que lo conoció de seguro este le puso el ojo encima para fastidiarlo...

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

... Aunque ahora estaba dudando de eso. La dolida mirada del Uchiha lo desconcertó ¿Por qué Charasuke lo miraba de esa forma?

— ¿Por qué? Porque eres un rarito —Respondió Menma sin mucho tacto, no eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para hacerle saber al otro la confusión que le causaba su personalidad.

De todas formas no tuvo tiempo para aclarar nada porque Charasuke Uchiha, el chico con cara de niña y complejo de mujer le soltó tal puñetazo en la cara que le recalcó con creces que a pesar de todo seguía siendo un hombre, y pegaba jodidamente fuerte.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —Le gritó indignado, sujetándose la nariz que creía fracturada mientras veía al otro chico desaparecer en la esquina a paso rápido— Con una mierda...

Incluso el golpe pareció ser diferente a los demás que alguna vez recibió en su vida. No sabía por qué le removía tanto la consciencia y a la vez su puta bilis que parecía encogerse y apretarse causándole una sensación aún más incómoda que su nariz punzando por el dolor del golpe.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creyó completamente necesario buscar ayuda.

La necesitaba con urgencia.

.

.

.

Su madre hacia muchísimo tiempo que le hinchaba los huevos para que asistiera a las sesiones con el psicólogo que habían contratado para tratar su caso, y que a pesar que jamás mostró algún avance solía verlo a menudo por insistencia de sus padres que seguían metiéndose en su vida. Nunca le tomó real importancia a esas sesiones estúpidas hasta ese día en especial, dos semanas más tarde desde el atentado hacia su nariz por parte del estúpido Charasuke que no paraba de evitarlo. Si aparecía en el trabajo este le pedía a otro cajero atenderlo, se iba antes del café o simplemente no se presentaba a trabajar. Lo mismo con los clubes que solía frecuentar y que ahora parecían haber quedado en el olvido por este.

La situación era molesta y a la vez triste. Si, triste, pensar que la única persona que probablemente podría permitirle vivir la vida disfrutando de todos los places que esta ofrece no quería cruzar su camino con él otra vez, era deprimente.

Y carajo, con lo que le costó aceptar que Charasuke le gustaba, se le ponían más dificultades en el camino.

—Cómo vas desinteresado por la vida, el olor de esa persona al parecer se te hace interesante por el hecho de que nunca prestaste atención a otros antes —Fue Chouji, su psicólogo, quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El tipo alto y ejercitado dio a conocer su diagnóstico mientras anotaba en su portapapeles— Me interesa saber cómo es ese olor que percibes.

—Es como una patada en el estómago —Respondió sin pensar, nuevamente sin usar las palabras adecuadas.

—Hum, entonces dices que su olor es ¿Intolerable?

—No, es estupendo —Aclaró.

Comenzó a sentirse estúpido por las incoherencias que parecía decir frente al psicólogo.

—No te estoy entendiendo Menma, joder, y eso que no eres mi paciente más estúpido — _"¿Quién podría ser más estúpido que Shikamaru?"_ Menma conocía demasiado bien al paciente estrella de Chouji.

—Joder tú, ese imbécil es difícil de describir con una mierda. Su presencia es como una patada en las bolas, pero no de esa forma dolorosa sino más bien excitante —Si, eso era lo que realmente pensaba de Charasuke y se avergonzaba de ello.

Chouji analizó por lo que creyó ser el minuto más largo de su vida antes de concluir con un —Te lo quieres tirar.

—Si—Admitió con sinceridad.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has...?

—Porque es un hombre...

—Un hombre que te hace sentir diferente y hace tu vida más divertida —Interrumpió el psicólogo haciéndole notar lo que obviamente ya sabía pero que aún le costaba admitir.

—Tsk.

— ¿Entonces el problema es? —Insistió Chouji moviendo el lápiz entre sus dedos.

—Que es un bastardo que no entiendo, no sé qué mierda pasa con su cabeza ¡Su puta vida es un caos!

—Si ya me contaste algo así —Recordó el psicólogo— Deberías traerlo a la consulta, podría tratar de ayudarlo con ese caos que dices que tiene, pero más importante... —Hizo una pausa en la que se acercó un poco más a su paciente— A ti te atrae por esa razón.

Menma frunció el ceño— Explícate carajo, me va a explotar la puta cabeza.

—Él es diferente a todas las personas que has conocido, no lo entiendes y te cuesta seguirle el ritmo por lo que subconscientemente buscar comprender que es eso diferente que el tipo tiene de los demás...

—Cara de niña, personalidad mujeriega y un poco afeminado —Interrumpió.

—Sigue siendo un hombre —Le cortó de vuelta el psicólogo— Así que deja de inventar cosas para hacer sentir mejor a tu heterosexualidad —No permitió que Menma rechistara— Te gusta tanto el tipo que todo lo que lo rodea se te hace interesante. Como tu psicólogo te recomiendo que no desaproveches la oportunidad —La cara de Menma era un poema por lo que creyó necesario añadir— Podría ser la única vez en tu vida que te ocurra algo así.

Esas palabras en lugar de hacerlo sentir mejor le cayeron como balde de agua fría. Chouji tenía razón y él cagándola con su _"Porque eres un rarito"_ , ya había pensado que fue por eso que Chara parecía odiarlo y tal vez se lo merecía pero ahora fue plenamente consciente de ella.

Era un estúpido ¿Y ahora qué rayos haría si el Uchiha no le volvía a dar la oportunidad de disfrutar junto a él? Mierda... Antes jamás le había dado vueltas a un asunto tanto como con el moreno.

Sufrir de anhedonia nunca había sido fácil, pero ahora que conocía la excepción a su problema parecía que su vida se volviese aún más difícil de sobrellevar.

— ¡Sensei! —La voz del paciente idiota de Chouji (que en secreto es el mejor amigo de este) fue su señal para largarse sin agradecerle al psicólogo.

.

.

.

Esa noche en particular se le antojó salir a dar una vuelta en su motocicleta sin rumbo fijo. Quizás salir por la ciudad sin motivo en mente podría causarle algún grado de satisfacción desconocido.

Mientras conducía se le cruzó por la cabeza una idea desagradable pero que no podía ignorar: ¿Y si dejaba de fijarse en chicas y lo hacía en hombres ahora? Quizás no era Charasuke la única excepción a su "enfermedad "como había concluido su psicólogo, tal vez, solo tal vez si bateaba para el otro lado encontraría la solución a todo. Aunque de solo pensarlo le hacía fruncir el ceño enojado y tener las terribles ganas de doblar violentamente con la motocicleta para estamparse en una casa buscando morir. Pero a pesar de todo sabía que en el fondo (muy en el fondo porque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo abiertamente) el único tipo en el que podría fijarse era Charasuke.

Se estacionó fuera del primer bar que encontró a las afueras de Konoha. El cual apenas entró se percató que era un bar gay bastante singular. ¿La vida le estaba dando una señal o qué mierda? No pudo evitar ponerse de mal humor, y a diferencia de la reacción normal que tendría cualquier persona al entrar por primera vez a un lugar así él simplemente no pareció llamarle la atención de nada ni nadie, por más extravagante que estuvieran vestido varios tipos ahí y que eran bastante difíciles de ignorar.

Fue hacia la barra como siempre mientras daba un barrido con la mirada el lugar entero. Luces de colores, un montón de tipos pasándola bien. Nada de su interés. A lo lejos vio un tipo vestido de chica al cual si bien tenía cara de niña no le produjo absolutamente nada aparte de rechazo, en comparación a como ocurrió cuando vio al Uchiha vestido de esa forma.

 _"Joder, deja de pensar en ese tipo"_ Se reprendió a sí mismo.

No quería admitirlo pero estaba algo decepcionado por no encontrar algún otro sujeto que despertara aunque sea un poco su curiosidad, por lo que no le quedaba más que resignarse a admitir por una vez por todas que el problema era él mismo y no el puto mundo como solía decir siempre. Él y el bastardo de Charasuke Uchiha cuyo nombre real no recordaba del todo.

Estaba por irse hasta que la voz ronca que reconoció de inmediato llegó a sus oídos con un tono extraño de manera que fue imposible ignorar. Volteó a ver hacia la esquina en donde creía que provenía la voz encontrándose efectivamente al maldito que había estado evitándolo durante dos semanas forcejeando con un sujeto al que no podía verle el rostro porque estaba a espaldas de él.

—Déjame, te dije que tenía novio —Dijo Charasuke intentando soltarse del agarre en sus muñecas tratando de mantener la compostura y no causar un escándalo.

—Oh vamos, siempre dices eso y nunca he visto a ese tipo, debes estar mintiendo. Te vi con una chica días atrás.

—Eso a ti no te importa, que me sueltes.

—Ya estoy harto de estarte rogando siendo que se nota las intenciones que tienes al venir aquí, anda. Seré gentil.

Menma en un principio iba a ignorar la situación e iba a irse sin más para evitarse topar con el estúpido Uchiha que lo ha estado evitando por días y ahora aparecía justo en donde él, así como la facilidad que tenía Chara para escabullirse también la tenía para aparecerse de la nada, ¿Qué acaso lo estaba siguiendo? Pero cuando notó que en realidad la situación si era seria pues el forcejeo entro esos dos comenzó a hacerse más brusco no resistió y fue hacia ellos para soltarle un puñetazo al tipo desconocido sin previo aviso.

—Te dijo que lo dejaras imbécil, ¿Qué eres sordo? —Chasqueó la lengua enojado y ante la mirada de asombro de Charasuke que parecía no creer que estaba ahí lo agarró de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él— Si vuelves a tocarlo, te mato —Advirtió enserio. Demasiado enserio.

El tipo se limpió la sangre del labio mandándole una mirada a Charasuke antes de decir—Así que si tenías novio eh.

El Uchiha pareció salir de su estupor y sin siquiera mirarlo se abrazó a él.

—Sí, lo tengo. Y tiene muy mal carácter —Afirmó mandándole una sonrisa divertida. Menma reviró los ojos molesto por el cosquilleo conocido en su estómago.

—Vamosnos de esta mierda.

No pensó mucho en agarrar a Charasuke del brazo y arrastrarlo consigo hacia la salida, no sin empujar con el hombro al tipo fastidioso de antes.

Una vez afuera chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. No debió haberse metido en eso.

— ¿Qué carajo haces aquí? —Demandó saber de inmediato pensando seriamente en que Charasuke a lo mejor si lo estaba siguiendo.

El Uchiha le miró confundido antes de responder.

—Pero... si yo vivo aquí.

—Tsk, enserio... —No tenía ganas de bromas en ese momento. La presencia del moreno le pareció extrañamente molesta. La imagen viva del tipo forcejando con este no quería irse de su cabeza— No me toques los cojones, ¿Qué carajo haces aquí? —Volvió a preguntar con un tono más ronco de voz claramente molesto. Clara señal de que mejor sería que no le siguiera tocando los cojones, por lo menos, no de esa forma no sexual.

—Ya te dije vivo aquí —Charasuke se cruzó de brazos molestándose también porque no le creían— Mi novia es la que vive en el centro de Konoha...

—Tu novia, tu novia —Repitió Menma burlándose— ¿Cómo sé que ese supuesta novia de la cual te importa una mierda no es en realidad un hombre, eh?

La pregunta pareció descolocar a Uchiha pues abrió sus hermosos ojos negros más de lo normal, claro expresión de sorpresa.

—Porqué tu...

—Ese tipo lo dijo —Cabeceó hacia la puerta del bar— Dijo que tu tenías un novio, ¿O dirás que miento para zafarte?

—Oh, eso.

¿Qué con "eso"? Se pasó una mano por el cabello frustrado mientras esperaba la respuesta de Charasuke que no paraba de mirarlo con una sonrisa animada.

— ¿Estas celoso?

Esa pregunta no se la esperó en un millón de años. Menma se volteó hacia él frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué debería, estúpido?

El mohín disgustado que formaron esos delgados labios del Uchiha le hicieron notar que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Gruñó por lo bajo, ¿Por qué Charasuke aparecía metiéndolo en situaciones incomodas? Pareciera que ese fuera su talento oculto.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Menma sacó un cigarrillo para fumarlo, no le ofreció a Charasuke y a este parecía no importarle en realidad. Los ojos azules observaron por sobre el hombro como el Uchiha parecía haberse sumido en su mundo otra vez, igual que en aquella ocasión en la que se atrevió a decirle que quizás no eran las chicas lo que le gustaba al Uchiha, sino que las cosas que estas usaban.

—Me voy —Prefirió romper el silencio yendo hacia su motocicleta. Esta vez no sería Charasuke quien lo dejara solo.

Estaba consciente de que era una estupidez de su parte y estaba yendo en contra de las recomendaciones de su psicólogo y de sus propios deseos. Quería quedarse, tomar al Uchiha ahí mismo y decirle mientras le miraba fijamente a esos ojos misteriosos y hermosos que quería follárselo hasta no dejarlo caminar en semanas.

— ¿No tienes nada que decirme? —Ups, Charasuke pareció leerle la mente en ese momento por lo que se apresuró a negar.

—Nada.

Maldición, mientras más trataba con el Uchiha mas se daba cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada de él, dónde vivía exactamente, ni si tenía o no pareja y cuál era el sexo de este, tampoco sabía que rayos era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Uchiha. Sin duda, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado y que sea la única persona con la que le causara esa confusión interna lo molestaba.

Encendió la motocicleta dispuesto a largarse, dispuesto a abandonar a la única persona que sabía que podría hacerle realmente vivo.

—Menma, quiero acostarme contigo.

Estaba tan dispuesto a irse hasta que escuchó aquello que le hizo respingar encima de su motocicleta sorprendido. Su boca se abrió sin saber qué decir realmente, ¿Era en serio? ¿O una puta broma? ¿Sería que Chouji lo había buscado y sobornado para decir eso?

—No sé qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza, pero si estás buscando joderme yo...

—No quiero joderte, por lo menos, no en los dos sentidos que esa palabra tiene —Aclaró de inmediato el de ojos negros brillantes que se le acercó para agarrarlo del brazo intentando bajarlo de la motocicleta— Es enserio.

Estaba seguro de que la mueca que estaba haciendo en ese instante dejaba en claro su caos mental. Ahí estaba, la maldita oportunidad que quería y él dudaba como un idiota. Nunca en su vida había dudado tanto en aceptar acostarse con alguien.

Bueno si tomamos en cuenta que ese alguien ahora era el único tipo que con un solo beso, ni siquiera eso, su sola presencia le daba más emoción a su vida pero que en realidad no tenía idea de cómo manejar a esa persona tan complicada, cualquiera dudaría

— ¿Qué mierda quieres de mí? —No es que se estuviera haciendo el rogar. En realidad necesitaba saber a qué diablos estaba jugando el Uchiha.

Chara logró que se bajara de la motocicleta con tanta insistencia y una vez abajo, el Uchiha lo tomó del rostro para besarlo de improviso nuevamente, pero esta vez, en lugar de apartarse como lo hizo con anterioridad le correspondió el beso atrayéndolo más hacia sí por la cintura acariciándole los huesos de la cadera que podía sentir fácilmente por lo delgada que era la camisa del chico. Maldición, su parte baja comenzaba a sentir el efecto de esa caricia consensuada mutuamente.

Pensó que Charasuke se apartaría cuando sintió que este se removía un poco en medio del beso pero después de varios segundos entendió con una mirada cómplice entre ambos que el Uchiha lo que quería era arrastrarlo hacia otro lugar que no fuera la fachada del bar gay.

Se separó un poco, lo suficiente para hablar de la misma forma ruda que siempre sobre los labios ajenos bajo la atenta mirada de esos ojos negros.

— ¿No que estabas enojado conmigo o una mierda así? —Cuestionó para molestarlo, apretándolo tanto a si mismo que Charasuke se aferró a su cuello, abrazándolo con sus brazos para no desestabilizarse.

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó este en respuesta haciéndose el desentendido, besándole suavemente en la comisura de los labios buscando tentarlo.

—Me golpeaste en la nariz, es una suerte que no me la haya fracturado —Mientras decía eso, comenzó a caminar de forma torpe con el moreno hacia el callejón cercano sin despegarse del uno al otro.

Cualquiera diría que parecían de esa clase de parejas acarameladas que caminan como imbéciles pero Menma no pensó en eso en ese momento. El olor de Charasuke lo traía demasiado en las lunas junto a esa risita musical que soltaba el chico al verse aprisionado en sus brazos obligándolo a caminar hacia atrás sin ver hasta que sintió su espalda chocar con la pared de concreto. En ningún momento perdieron el contacto visual el uno del otro.

—Hum... no me acuerdo de eso, ¿Te dolió? —Preguntó Chara refiriéndose al golpe mientras le depositaba un beso en la nariz.

Maldita sea, este tipo...

—Voy a follarte, aquí y ahora —No fue un anuncio sino que una advertencia. Prefería ser directo a dar más vueltas el asunto y no quedar en nada como siempre.

Charasuke solo se rió y lo atrajo más hacia él para volver a besarlo, enrollando su lengua con la suya en un arrebato apasionado.

—Ah... adelante, campeón.


	4. 4

**_"Ah... adelante, campeón"_ **

Siempre creyó que era idea suya, pero ahora confirmaba que efectivamente Chara era la clase de persona que tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerle frente a cualquier situación sin titubear. Incluso si la virginidad de su trasero estaba en juego.

Menma no podía estar más complacido por ello. No necesitó que se lo volviese a decir para volver a sellar sus labios con los contrarios apretando tanto su cuerpo casi como si intentara hundir al Uchiha en esa pared de ladrillos. Pero la verdad es que lo hacía con el propósito de hundirse el mismo en esa fragancia y calidez que desprendía el otro.

Un simple beso jamás fue tan delicioso como aquel.

—Ah~ déjame respirar un poco —Pidió Chara con la respiración entrecortada. Antes de que siquiera pudiese rechistar el moreno descendió una mano hacia la entrepierna de su acompañante para acariciarle por sobre la ropa— No sé cómo funcionan estas cosas...

Menma arqueó una ceja sin entender— ¿Qué cosas? Es solo sexo —Se quejó ansioso llevando sus propias manos hacia los glúteos del Uchiha— Buen culo —Admitió manoseándolo por sobre el pantalón ajustado que usaba Charasuke mientas besaba su cuello con anhelo. Charasuke solo soltó una risa en respuesta.

Sentía la vibración de la risa de Charasuke en su oído que se mezclaba con su respiración excitada antes de soltar un gemido ronco producto de esas manos pálidas metiéndose juguetonamente por entre el borde de sus pantalones.

Dejó que Chara le desabrochara el pantalón y fue él mismo quien bajó un poco su ropa interior para mostrarle su miembro excitado con una sonrisa altanera que se borró casi al instante al admirar embelesado como esos ojos negros se abrían más de lo natural sorprendidos mientras un rojo intenso cubrían esas mejillas pálidas. Agradecía al farol de la esquina que alcanzaba a alumbrar un poco el callejón o de lo contrario no hubiese podido apreciar esas reacciones en Charasuke.

—Oh... —Exclamó el moreno.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Dices que me vas a meter eso? —Cuestionó Charasuke con una mueca extraña.

—Tsk, te acobardaste —Intuyó precipitadamente.

—No, es que...

—Ya. Quedó claro que no te gusta la idea...

— ¡No! ¡Si me gusta! Ese es el problema, Dios.

Oh, un nuevo sonrojo por parte del Uchiha. Menma admiró atento como este se llevaba una mano a la boca intentando ocultar una risa nerviosa. Fue imposible no agarrarlo por la muñeca para apartar esa mano que le impedía ver su sonrisa.

Mierda, Charasuke le gustaba enserio, de lo contrario no sentiría ese cosquilleo en su estómago con solo ver una reacción.

—Esto es vergonzoso —Admitió el Uchiha con sus mejillas más rojas que antes por verse observado y no es que le molestara. Amaba ser el centro de atención a donde fuera.

—Cállate.

Menma no admitiría que para él igual le resultaba vergonzoso el asunto ¿Desde cuándo iniciar el sexo era tan complicado?

Antes que Chara siquiera pudiese agregar otra cosa volvió a besarlo deseoso soltándolo de la muñeca y así tener ambas manos libres para acariciar la figura del Uchiha, aunque sea por sobre la ropa. No olvidaba que estaban en un callejón al lado de un bar gay.

Escuchaba las risas de los tipos ebrios caminando cerca mientras él se divertía en meter las manos por el pantalón de Chara acariciando su trasero con anhelo mientras el Uchiha lo masturbaba viéndole expectante.

—Date la vuelta —Se atrevió a ordenar por fin ante los atentos ojos negros cuyo dueño mordió su labio inseguro.

— ¿Sabes cómo...?

—No, no sé —Admitió sabiendo a que se refería— Pero lo voy a descubrir así que date la vuelta.

Mierda, comenzaba a ponerse ansioso por el deseo de querer descubrir si con Chara el sexo tendría un efecto diferente.

Después de unos segundos Chara, que al principio pareció dudoso y cohibido, se terminó por bajar la ropa interior y se volteó inclinándose un poco dejándole una buena vista de su parte posterior.

Joder.

—Sí que tienes un buen culo —Gruñó soltándole una nalgada sin poder evitarlo. Charasuke gimió en respuesta haciéndole sentir medio descolocado. Pensó que se molestaría.

—Y es virgen así que cuidado —El Uchiha volteó el rostro al decir aquello. Oh, ¿Por qué su pulso se aceleró al enterarse de ese detalle? — Rápido, no quiero que nos descubran —Pidió el Uchiha en voz baja.

Menma arqueó una ceja preguntándose qué diablos debía hacer a continuación, en el fondo había pedido que Chara no fuera virgen de ese lado para evitar todo este maldito problema, pero no. Joder, saber que sería el primero le gustaba.

—Me estoy haciendo viejo~ —Canturrió Chara un poco divertido por el asunto antes de tensarse al sentir algo rozando su ano— Estoy segurísimo que no caerá si la metes de una Menma —Le hizo saber repentinamente más nervioso que antes.

—Son solo dedos, miedica —Avisó casi igual de nervioso que su acompañante. Ni puta idea de qué estaba haciendo.

Respiró con fuerza sintiendo el corazón golpeando con fuerza su pechos antes de atreverse a meter un dedo que tensó el cuerpo de Chara de inmediato.

— ¡AGH! ¡Está seco, bestia!

— ¡Cállate! —Bramó shockeado. ¿Seco? ¿Debía mojarlos?

—Ains~ demonios, eres imposible —Escuchó que Chara decía antes que este le agarrara la muñeca para que quitara el maldito dedo.

El Uchiha se volteó y Menma iba a rechistar hasta que este tomo su mano para chuparle los dedos dedicándole una mirada lasciva. La saliva pareció atascarse en su garganta. Los dedos que Chara chupaba cosquilleaban. Chara apartó su preciosa boca de su mano y se apretó a su cuerpo en un abrazo que no se esperó.

—Shh, estoy demasiado nervioso —Se excusó el Uchiha sin mirarlo.

Nuevamente el fresco aroma de chara le estaba inundando los sentidos.

—Puedes meterlos —Ordenó el moreno volviendo a su posición anterior afirmado en la pared— Mientras lo haces acepto besos y caricias para distraerme —Aviso de forma juguetona para despabilarlo.

—Eres una puta princesa delicada —Espetó Menma volviendo a apegarse a él sintiendo su pene demasiado duro como para seguir actuando como inexperto (aunque lo era). Restregó su pene en los glúteos del Uchiha —Una puta princesa delicada con un excelente culo.

—Ya, cállate.

Charasuke parecía tan avergonzado que no pudo evitar reírse de él antes de volver a introducir el digito que Chara rechazó. El Uchiha gimió algo y él sintió como las paredes anales se contrarían apretando su dedo, ¿Estaría bien ahora? Lo movió intentando que el Uchiha se lo dijera por sí mismo, después de todo este no tenía problemas para expresar lo que sentía.

Metió un segundo al no recibir una reacción que delatara que a Chara le dolía. Esta vez el moreno soltó un suspiro largo por lo que tuvo que inclinarse un poco, dejando su rostro contra su cuello para poder escuchar lo que decía más fácilmente. Depositó un beso en el cuello pálido sintiendo la respiración de su acompañante tan acelerada que podría haberse asustado de no ser porque escuchó claramente como este pedía otro dedo en voz demasiado baja para su gusto.

Ni siquiera lo estaba penetrando y ya sentía que era el mejor sexo que había tenido nunca. En lugar de no sentir placer o interés en colaborar como siempre ahora resultaba ser todo lo contrario. Quería tocar a Charasuke, acariciarlo, besarlo y por sobre todo metérsela de una vez para disfrutar también.

No supo en qué momento con su mano libre comenzó a masturbar el miembro contrario buscando que el otro se relajaba mientras introducía mas dígitos en su interior. Nunca en su vida creyó tocar un pene de otro tipo y ahora no le molestaba.

Los pasos lejanos del callejón llegaban y desaparecían casi al mismo tiempo que las penetraciones que simulaba hacer con sus dedos en el culo del Uchiha. ¿Cuánto rato deberían estar haciendo eso? Le soltó una nalgada a Chara pues este había dejado de emitir cualquier ruido desde hace un rato.

— ¿Q-qué? —Cuestionó el Uchiha volteando un poco su rostro para verlo. Pudo notar como las mejillas pálidas estaban de color rojo al igual que esos labios finos que parecían haber sido mordidos hace poco.

— ¿Te sigue doliendo? Porque a mí me duele la polla de tanto esperar por metértela.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento —Charasuke sonrió luciendo algo cansado pero agh, Menma sintió que era malditamente adorable— Intentémoslo.

Gruñó algo por lo bajo similar a un insulto hacia el Uchiha. Condenado cara de niña.

Respiró profundo posicionándose para entrar no sin antes decir— Te quiero escuchar gimiendo y no quedándote callado como una maldita muñeca infable.

Chara solo le mandó una mirada profunda antes de guiñarle el ojo coqueteándole. Coño, el tipo estaba a punto de ser penetrado por primera vez y se veía más seguro que nunca.

—Eres un maldito —Fue lo último que soltó Menma antes de metérsela lentamente al Uchiha que gritó de dolor.

Observó esas manos pálidas apoyadas en la pared de ladrillos hacerse puños apretando a medida que se iba haciendo paso dentro de él. Diablos, no quería parar y no lo haría, la estreches de Charasuke no era algo a lo que estaba dispuesto a denunciar después de tanto haber deseado poder sentirla. Sintió que si iba lento al Uchiha le dolería más por lo que sin aviso arremetió con fuerza terminando de entrar por completo y paró cualquier movimiento.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó acariciándole la cintura al moreno que se retorcía inquieto.

— ¡¿Por qué paras?! ¡Sigue, sigue que me acalambro!

Pestañeó un par de veces confundido, pues pensó que este no querría continuar pero parecía todo lo contrario. Chara como si le leyera la mente añadió de inmediato.

—S-si duele, pero... agh, solo estoy desesperado por sentir placer ¡Ya!

Si, Charasuke era bastante raro y al parecer un masoquista encubierto. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Volvió a darle una nalgada que le sacó un quejido al Uchiha antes de comenzar a penetrarle escuchando con algo de diversión como el moreno decía un montón de palabrotas mientras se retorcía. El Uchiha parecía bastante inseguro o incomodo en la posición que se encontraba porque se movía demasiado, o tiraba el culo mucho hacia atrás o se iba hacia adelante solo. Por más que quisiera, Menma no podía entender su extraño lenguaje corporal, aunque el verbal pocas veces solía entenderlo también.

Joder, el placer era increíble. Estaba en un puto callejón con la ropa puesta y su polla al aire metiéndosela con ganas a un tipo que a pesar de solo ver su parte posterior desnuda sentía que tenía el mejor cuerpo del mundo y le excitaba de sobre manera. Si Chara era un hombre, ¡Y al demonio! De vez en cuando se inclinaba para darle una mordida en el hombro mientras le molestaba en medio de gemidos que dejara de moverse tanto.

—Gime...—Ordenó con la voz ronca en el oído del Uchiha.

—Ahh... eso hago.

—Más fuerte.

En realidad solo quería fastidiarlo porque Chara si era ruidoso en realidad a pesar de estar en la calle. No se esperó que cuando sacara su miembro para luego volver a metérsela más profundamente Charasuke abriera la boca y soltara un gemido tal que pareciera que se escuchó en varias cuadras más lejanas, y eso solo fue el comienzo.

— ¡AGH, DURO, MÁS DURO!

Si, Charasuke debía ser un maldito masoquista. Menma le estaba penetrando con tanta fuerza y ganas que creía que en realidad podría partirlo en dos pero al otro no parecía ni molestarlo, solo seguía gimiendo y gritando que se lo cogiera.

Y eso era de puta madre. Nunca había estado con alguien tan escandaloso como Charasuke en la cama y de alguna forma, escucharlo disfrutar tanto era un halago tan grande que le daba más emoción al asunto, sumado al hecho de que de seguro varias personas hace rato andarían husmeando para verlos follar.

Charasuke gritó que se correría y él mismo sentía que estaba en ello cuando las paredes anales de su compañero presionaron con demasiado fuerza ante la contracción del orgasmo que terminó por correrse dentro de él. Las piernas les temblaron a ambos. Charasuke pareció estar a punto de perder el equilibrio por lo que lo sujetó con fuerza para evitarlo.

Sus respiraciones hacia bastante rato dejaron de ser normales pero ahora que habían parado podía escuchar claramente como ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento. Se retiró del cuerpo ajeno admirando como su propio semen se deslizaba por las piernas blancas.

—Oh eso fue... —Chara hizo una pausa para respirar— Tan bueno, pero tan bueno. Joder.

El comentario del Uchiha le sacó una carcajada que lo impresionó a él mismo. ¿Estaba feliz? Se sentía de esa manera y eso era extraño. Ver a Charasuke subirse los pantalones en medio de un comentario sobre lo horrible que será para él caminar le hacía sentir una sensación en el estómago conocida pero antes de que siquiera pudiese molestarse por esa estúpida sensación de enamoramiento el pensamiento de que ahora que lo había hecho con Charasuke... ¿Qué sucedería con ambos más adelante?

Observó como el Uchiha se intentaba peinar con los dedos ignorándolo, ¿El Uchiha desaparecería nuevamente? Tsk, no iba a permitir eso esta vez. Lo agarró del brazo dispuesto a encarar al maldito de Charasuke pero este se volteó apenas lo sintió y lo abrazó como si a una pareja se tratara.

Menma frunció el ceño demasiado impactado— ¿Qué estas...?

—No preguntes, pero... —Charasuke le sonrió con el rostro demasiado cerca uno del otro— Otra vez, en tu casa o la mía.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos por la propuesta. Claramente, no se iba a negar.

.

.

.

Contra todo pronóstico, Charasuke no desapareció al día siguiente. Menma se esperaba despertar esa tarde con la cama vacía y sin rastro alguno del Uchiha como si nunca hubiese estado allí, por lo que realmente se llevó una sorpresa cuando descubrió al moreno en su cocina frente a la estufa tarareando una canción poco conocida mientras movía la cuchara de madera sobre la olla.

Se recargó sobre el respaldo de la puerta observando con atención al chico que solo traía la ropa interior encima con sumo interés, como si jamás hubiese visto a otro ser humano antes. Aunque en realidad era así como Menma se sentía, como si jamás hubiese presenciado un ser tan maravilloso como ese tipo de conductas extrañas y orientación sexual indefinida.

El ambiente era agradable y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo. Su casa que siempre sintió fría y aburrida repentinamente estaba llena de color y aromas deliciosos que no estaba seguro que si era producto de lo que Chara estaba preparando o si era la rica esencia de este que le estaba embriagando nuevamente.

Esa esencia... aquella que anoche disfrutó al máximo. Su primera vez en ese callejón no podía igualarse a su primera vez sobre la cama. Menma recordaba con fascinación como entraron comiéndose la boca y dándose empujones hasta tocar la primera pared que se les cruzara para quedarse allí unos momentos tocándose descaradamente antes de que Chara bromeara con que le gustaría que lo llevaran a la cama en brazos cosas que Menma hizo sin mayor esfuerzo causando una gran risa eufórica en el Uchiha. Risa que acalló metiéndole la lengua y otra cosa más adelante.

Observó el reloj. Las tres de la tarde. Se habían ido a dormir recién entrados las 8 de la mañana pues Menma no tenía intenciones de dejar el exquisito placer que le causaba el trasero de Charasuke y este último tampoco quería despegarse de su pene. Je, ¿Charasuke no había dicho que no era gay? Lo dudaba seriamente ahora.

Se acercó al moreno por detrás pues su estómago rogó por comida y apegándose a su espalda se inclinó recargándose en el chico mientras echaba un vistazo a lo que preparaba.

—Supongo que puedo comer de eso —Mencionó alcanzando la muñeca de Charasuke para quitarle la cuchara de madera y probar esa extraña salsa roja de la olla.

—Uh, pesas. Menma —Se quejó el moreno apartándolo con un empujón— ¿Qué tal? ¿Pica mucho?

Menma saboreó lo que ahora sabía que era pollo picante. Era bastante bueno pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

— ¿A ti no te duele nada o qué mierda? —Preguntó en lugar de responder. Inspeccionó el cuerpo de Charasuke. Si no fuera porque él también tenía su cuerpo en forma esos abdominales en el vientre pálido le harían sentir menos viril que el Uchiha. Como si eso pudiese llegar a pasar con alguien que se viste de chica por "capricho" — No deberías ni siquiera poder ponerte en pie después de haberte cogido toda la noche.

—Oh si, la tienes tan grande —Respondió Charasuke sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza y le señaló con el cucharon de madera— Desperté porque sentía que moriría del dolor en el trasero, pero una búsqueda de soluciones rápidas en internet lo mejoraron todo y ahora estoy bien otra vez —Aseguró volviéndose para buscar platos en los estantes— O al menos hasta que terminemos de comer porque tengo pensado en quedar adolorido otra vez.

Oh, ¿Con que sería así? Tenía que admitir que Charasuke tenía un buen aguante. Uno perfecto que iba perfecto con las ganas que tenia de follarselo. Ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de tocarlo para sentir que la polla comenzaba a ponérsele dura de solo imaginar al Uchiha nuevamente gimiendo su nombre como un poseso.

—Siéntate, me urge comer rápido —Ordenó el moreno llevando los platos ya servidos a la mesa de la cocina palpando el asiento disponible a su lado para que lo acompañara.

Menma frunció el entrecejo y se sentó al otro lado, delante del moreno causando que este rechistara molesto.

—Ven aquí.

Solo miró a Charasuke severamente antes de comenzar a comer. No quería admitirlo pero le gustaba ver como el Uchiha se molestaba al no cumplir con sus caprichos.

—Tsk, eres increíble —Se quejó el moreno finalmente para comer en silencio. Silencio que Menma estaba seguro que no duraría mucho.

Estaba disfrutando realmente esa comida, no era nada del otro mundo pero joder, estaba muy bueno. ¿Era a causa de que Chara lo hizo? Si era así, tenía que considerar seriamente en encerrar el Uchiha para ya dos funciones: Cocinar y coger.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —Preguntó de pronto el Uchiha terminando primero su plato, ansioso.

—Follarte otra vez —Respondió arqueando una ceja un tanto confundido. Charasuke había dejado claro que quería seguir teniendo sexo, ¿Qué otro plan tendría después de haber escuchado eso?

El Uchiha se rió sonrojándose un poco por su respuesta.

—Oh, eso suena muy bien —Admitió— Pero, ¿Después? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Joder, ya di qué diablos quieres.

El brillo extraño que adquirieron esos profundos y hermosos ojos negros le puso los pelos de punta. Esa mirada ya la conocía en Charasuke, era aquella que ponía cuando algo pasaba por su mente y parecía considerarlo un millón de veces antes de atreverse a soltar algo, algo peligroso.

Era en esas situaciones en las que el Uchiha le parecía ser un misterio. Y le encantaba.

—Sale conmigo hoy —Dijo después de unos minutos Charasuke— Una cita.

— ¿Tu no dijiste que tenías no...

— ¡Y ahora! —Interrumpió el otro impidiendo que continuara. Esos ojos negros brillaban más que nunca. Menma no pudo despegar la vista de esa lengua traviesa mojando los labios finos de ese rostro de piel tan blanca—Quiero otra cosa...

Menma Bufó— ¿Qué?

Observó con interés como Charasuke se inclinaba hacia adelante casi ubicándose sobre la mesa acercando sus rostros. _"Bonito"_ Pensó sin ser consciente de ello.

—Tienes que adivinar lo que quiero ahora... —Mencionó el Uchiha agarrando la mano de Menma coquetamente para chupar tres de sus dedos— Tienes tres oportunidades.

Ahora eran los ojos azules de Menma los que brillaron intensamente.

No necesitaba más de una oportunidad para adivinar.

.

.

.

Tuvo una mal presentimiento cuando Charasuke abandonó su casa horas más tarde en medio de un montón de gritos dirigidos hacia su persona para que no olvidara ir a la cita que el Uchiha había planeado espontáneamente.

Su casa volvió a ser fría al igual que su persona. Pasar de un grado de éxtasis a un sentimiento de vacío resultaba ser demasiado chocante. Incluso para él mismo.

No quería dejar ir al moreno, este le abrazaba, lo besaba con un cariño extraño que no sabía describir. Si fuera un poco más abierto y no tan cabrón como sabía que era le respondería de la misma forma pero no, Menma Uzumaki no era así. Su primo el idiota que hace años no veía sacó todo lo cariñoso que a él le faltaba.

No le quedaba de otra que esperar para la hora de ir al encuentro del Uchiha en esa supuesta cita, joder, ¿Qué no podían seguir follando y ya?

Pese a la falta de emoción que ahora le atacaba sentía un alivio que incluso su "síndrome" no podía alejar, alivio. Alivio por saber que la emoción que tenía cuando estaba con Charasuke no desaparecía aun después de que haber tenido sexo, por lo que efectivamente el Uchiha resultaba ser la excepción a su problema.

Mierda, este dijo que tenía pareja ¿Sería verdad o mentira? No quería realmente salir con el Uchiha (Menma no sabía lo que era tener pareja) pero le encantaría tenerlo solo para él, y estaba casi seguro que Charasuke estaría de acuerdo si se lo propusiera.

Una relación abierta. Ah, eso sonaba bien.

Con eso en mente pasó la hora que debía esperar y fue hacia el club que Chara insistentemente pidió que se grabara la dirección casi gritándosela mientras Menma lo follaba contra el vidrio de la ventana de la sala de estar.

Llegó en poco tiempo a ese lugar que parecía no sobresalir en comparación a los otros clubes en los que había estado. Sin más entró, con un único objetivo en claro que encontró casi de inmediato sentado en una mesa junto a alguien. Arqueó una ceja pues había pensado que serían solamente los dos.

— ¡Menma! —Saludó Charasuke con una sonrisa levantándose de su silla al mismo tiempo de la chica sentada junto a él. Su color de cabello rosa le llamó la atención un par de segundos y la ignoró — Ella es Sakura, mi novia.

—Mucho gusto.

Su novia. Una chica cuyo color de cabello era lo único que le hacia sobresalir de las demás mujeres, no parecía ser alguien que Charasuke escogería como pareja pese a que este le sonreía a ella y la chica lo hacía en respuesta sonrojándose producto del atractivo descomunal del Uchiha. Menma no podía entender como alguien tan simple a sus ojos podía siquiera atreverse estar al lado del espectáculo que era Charasuke, estaba seguro de que este atraía muchas más miradas que cualquiera.

No saludó de vuelta, ni siquiera después de que la chica le preguntara si estaba bien. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Charasuke que le sostenía la mirada. Podría sentir decepción por saber que este tenía pareja. Enojo por saberse que solo era un juguete más del Uchiha y un montón de cosas más al enterarse de la existencia de esa novia a la cual estaba claro que a Chara no le importaba en lo más mínimo pero algo, en aquellos ojos le hacía sentir emocionado, como si estos le dieran una anticipación de una adrenalina que experimentaría aquella noche y sellaría el destino de ambos.

¿Qué era? La sonrisa ladeada de Charasuke no parecía querer darle más pista además de incitarlo a preguntarle directamente qué estaba por suceder. Charasuke mordió su labio inferior sin que su novia lo notara, pareciendo ansioso de pronto.

—Sakura, cariño —Dijo el Uchiha volteándose a ella— Discúlpanos un momento.

No tuvo que decírselo par que entendiera que debían desaparecer de la vista de ella, y fue el mismo Chara quien dio el primer paso entre ambos agarrándolo del brazo para llevarlo a una zona apartada del club cerca de los dormitorios que se arrendaban para aquellas personas que quisieran otra clase de servicios.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo? —Cuestionó enojado de inmediato encarando al Uchiha cuya preciosa cara no atrevería a golpear a menos que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Otra vez, este puso una expresión extraña, la misma de antes. ¿Qué clase de caos tenia esta vez Charasuke?

—No —Respondió acercándosele, jugueteando con el cierre de su chaqueta de cuero— En realidad estoy esperando que tú comiences a jugar conmigo delante de ella.

— ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?

—Debiste haberme tirado sobre la mesa apenas me viste con ella, no actuar todo serio y aparentemente tranquilo —Comentó el Uchiha pasándole los brazos por el cuello para abrazarlo. El aroma rico de Charasuke haciéndose presencia al igual que la calidez de este— Ah, qué voy a hacer contigo, mi gatito gruñón. Nunca haces lo que quiero.

Si Charasuke no estuviera diciéndole eso con aquella voz ronca que a cualquier chica le erizaría la piel haciéndola sucumbir a sus deseos lo habría empujado para exigir una explicación razonable. Pero ahora tenía la cabeza llena de la sensualidad del moreno que no permitiría alejar hasta no exprimir hasta la última gota de éxtasis que este podría darle.

Lo agarró del trasero apegándolo más a su cuerpo para sentirlo más cerca y de paso, que este sintiera su miembro ya excitado. Gruñó excitado y Charasuke respondió a ello con un gemido.

—Voy a hacértelo aquí mismo maldición —Advirtió poniendo a prueba al moreno para comprobar si efectivamente este lo estaba arrinconando a hacer lo que creía que quería que hiciera.

—Delante de ella —Mencionó el Uchiha besándole la mejilla— Quiero que ella vea como me penetras mientras yo grito complacido por tu pene.

Sin duda el Uchiha era un caos.

Y eso le fascinaba.

Le mordió el labio inferior buscando que Charasuke respondiera a ello, y lo hizo. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso húmedo y sucio que una pareja ebria alabó al pasar por su lado en medio de un comentario sobre que el pasillo no era para coger sino que las habitaciones de esta que al parecer estaban llenas en ese momento. Las manos de Chara habían desabrochado el pantalón de ambos y acariciaban sus miembros frotándolos.

Charasuke rió mientras se bajaba los pantalones del todo levantándole el dedo medio al tipo entrometido, dedo que Menma sujetó para chuparlo volviendo a obtener la completa atención del Uchiha.

—Tuve un sueño en donde me cargas y me la metes de esa forma —Soltó Chara sin vergüenza.

Y claramente Menma le iba a dar lo que pedía. Lo sostuvo de la cadera para levantarlo sintiendo las piernas ahora desnudas del moreno rodearle la cintura para sujetarse y sin pensarlo mucho le penetró con fuerza haciendo la cadera hacia arriba buscando penetrarle mientras su acompañante se remecía de arriba hacia abajo ayudándolo.

La música del lugar a un volumen considerable alto no le dejaba escuchar nada más a su alrededor. Como si necesitara hacerlo teniendo al Uchiha mordiéndole el hombro gimiendo a viva voz en su oreja mientras se la metía con algo de dificultad por la posición que eligió Charasuke para que se lo cogiera.

Sintió a Charasuke recargar ahora la mejilla en hombro mirando hacia una dirección contraria de su rostro. Creyó que este solo estaba buscando algo de aire pues seguía gimiendo y remeciéndose en sus brazos pidiéndole que no parara, pero sintió el cambio en el ambiente caliente.

Fue una mirada rápida la que hizo. Solo un movimiento de cabeza buscando la dirección en lo que parecía que Charasuke estaba mirando porque no devolvía el rostro hacia él y la vio, allí parada.

La chica del cabello rosa cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos sorprendidas. Sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos y una sensación cosquilleante le molestó en el estómago pero no dejó de penetrar al Uchiha el cual se apartó del abrazo que él mismo le estaba dando para darle un beso como si no hubiese visto a la chica ahí. Cosa que era completamente mentira pues apenas necesitó aire esos ojos negros vieron con malicia en dirección a ella, y esa sonrisa cruel que le dedicó mientras abría la boca para dejar salir un sonoro gemido producto del orgasmo dejaba en claro que lo estaba disfrutando.

Y Menma se sorprendió a si mismo disfrutándolo aún más que el Uchiha ante la adrenalina que estaba experimentando mientras se corría en el estrecho esfínter de Charasuke que no se le abrazó cansado.


	5. 5

La música sonando fuerte impedía que escuchara cualquier cosa a su alrededor, incluyendo los sollozos de la chica de cabello rosa que parada metros alejados de ellos seguía observando sin creer como se follaba a su novio que muy abrazado a él seguía gimiendo que le diera más duro hasta que alcanzara el orgasmo.

El rostro sonrojado y sudoroso de Charasuke cuya sonrisa mantenía intacta al igual que su mirada en la chica le hacía importarle poco la situación. Cualquiera que se sentiría un maldito en su lugar, cualquier menos Menma.

Su pulso escuchándose en sus orejas y Charasuke bien pegado a él con sus piernas envueltas en su cintura como soporte al igual que sus manos sobre sus hombros, su pene aun dentro del Uchiha ¿Por qué debería sentirse un maldito? Charasuke volteó a verlo sonriéndole encantado, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo haciéndole revolver su estómago de gusto.

Escuchó un insulto proveniente de la chica que huyó avergonzada y en lágrimas. Estaba seguro que ella había dicho más cosas aparte del "Eres un maldito" que alcanzó a escuchar pero la música estaba tan fuerte que era imposible saber.

— ¿Vas a ir tras ella? —Preguntó interesado a Charasuke que le acariciaba los hombros con las manos. Lo bajó cuando escuchó a un tipo borracho gritarles que tuvieran respeto por los demás que se estaban aguantando las ganas de coger hasta que las habitaciones se desocuparan.

Charasuke soltó una risita acomodándose la ropa.

— ¿Debería?

— ¿Qué no es tu novia?

El Uchiha parecía tan relajado mientras observaba el lugar en donde la pelirrosa había estado antes observándolos.

—Pues parece que ya no lo es.

Menma pensaba exactamente lo mismo, ¿Qué clase de chica perdonaría algo como eso? Estaba seguro que no cualquiera. Observó a Charasuke en silencio, pues este seguía mirando un punto indefinido con una sonrisa en el rostro y ese brillo especial en sus ojos que le helaba la sangre. Algo realmente catastrófico debía estar pasando por esa cabeza descabellada para que esa boca bochinchera no emitiera sonido alguno.

— ¿Qué harás?

—Voy y vuelvo.

Arqueó una ceja extrañado al mismo tiempo que Charasuke se volteaba a verlo específicamente para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo pasionalmente, buscando juguetear con su lengua un par de minutos antes de separarse y decir.

—Espérame.

— ¿Por qué debería? —Preguntó viéndolo a los ojos y bajando la mirada a esos labios finos tan adictivos.

—Si lo haces, te daré algo bueno —Negoció el Uchiha sacando la lengua para lamerle la mejilla como si fuera un dulce delicioso. Lejos de asquearle, le encantó— Muy bueno —Insistió.

Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto, como si no le importaba cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. ¿Qué pasaría ahora exactamente? ¿Charasuke correría hacia los brazos de la chica para consolarla? Si, se esperaba algo como eso.

El Uchiha salió corriendo en la misma dirección que la de cabello rosa lo había hecho dejándolo solo.

La música sonando fuerte pareció ser tan insoportable cuando Charasuke desapareció. Bufó resignándose a tener que amargarse esperándolo. Todo siempre parecía desvanecer mágicamente cuando el Uchiha lo hacia también. Los colores, sonidos e incluso los olores no eran atrayentes en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera las personas que festejaban entusiasmadas a su alrededor.

Le quitó la cerveza a un sujeto cuando este se distrajo mirándole los pechos a una chica y se metió en medio de la pista haciendo hora. No necesitó más que su presencia para que una chica cualquiera, de proporciones ideales se le acercara bailándole coquetamente y él simplemente fingió interés para juguetear con ella esa noche pues dudaba seriamente que Charasuke volviera.

La chica de cabello oscuro y ojos extremadamente claros le besó y él le correspondió queriendo explotar una sensación nueva que no consiguió, ni con ella ni con su amiga rubia que llegó después para hacer lo mismo. Era decepcionante, lo suficiente como para ponerse a fumar mientras bailaba con ellas para que el olor del tabaco ayudara un poco a la estimulación de sus sentidos y pudiese sentir aunque sea una ligera emoción.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotras? —Preguntó aquella del cabello oscuro insinuándosele restregando descaradamente sus pechos sobre su torso al bailar dejando claro sus intenciones.

Menma simplemente le respondió atrayéndola por la cadera instándola a abrir la boca para pasarle el humo del cigarrillo haciendo que esta lo expulsara luego.

La música se iba haciendo más rápida a medida que la gente menos se encontraba en sus sentidos. Personas que al principio parecieron ser refinadas ahora llevaban puesto menos de la mitad de la ropa que traían en un comienzo encima. Las luces brillantes le daban al lugar un toque de éxtasis que provocaba un desorden dentro del lugar. Para ese entonces ya se había besado con bastante chicas solo por hacerlo pues el sentimiento de vacío seguía siendo el mismo y creyó que seguiría siendo así sin importar con quien se metiera en ese lugar mientras le mordía el labio inferior a la amiga rubia de la de cabello oscuro hasta que sintió que lo jalaban hacia atrás recibiendo un beso desesperado al voltearse que trajo de vuelta la música excitante a sus oídos y las sensaciones que buscaba en su cuerpo.

Su lengua cosquilleó al juguetear con la contraria y sus labios parecieron palpitar al ritmo de su pulso al saborear el sabor a fresa de los otros cuya persona lo sujetaba de las mejillas impidiendo que se alejara. Como si fuera a hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó viendo admirando a Charasuke que le sonreía a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Hizo su rostro más hacia atrás para apreciarlo en medio de las luces de colores y el movimiento del lugar. Su imagen fue un exquisito deja vu de la primera vez que lo vio.

Cabello corto y perfecto, ojos hermosos que parecían ser más atrayentes y llamativos con esa sombra color negra extendiendo los rasgos de estos, labios finos que con aquel tinte rojo sabor a fresa que contrarrestaba tan bien con su piel blanca lo hacían lucir como una muñeca tradicional de porcelana.

Se perdió en el vestido que traía puesto y por sobre todo en esas piernas largas que terminaban en unos zapatos incómodamente altos.

—Fui a prepararme para ti —Respondió por fin el Uchiha guiñándole un ojo.

Realmente no lo entendía, era tan complicado de entender pero no por eso menos excitante.

Chara lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo a la mesa en donde había estado esperándolo antes con la chica y pidió una cantidad exagerada de alcohol para beber mientras se sentaba a su lado luciendo como una costosa chica de compañía.

—Me citaste aquí para romperle el corazón a la chica —No pudo evitar reprimirle por eso, interesado en saber las intenciones ocultas del Uchiha, tratando de no verse demasiado absorto en lo bien que lucía ese tipo travestido.

Charasuke le dio un sorbo a su trago antes de responder.

—Todavía siento tu semen resbalando por mis piernas y sales con esto —Se quejó el moreno— Sabes, no estaba con ella porque precisamente la quería ¡Hey, no te burles! —Reclamó Uchiha cuando vio que Menma giraba los ojos con obviedad— Ella me pidió salir prometiéndome que iba a hacer todo lo posible por satisfacerme, y lo hacía. Si yo quería algo ella se esforzaba en dármelo...

—Que desdichado debías ser —Soltó con sarcasmo, interrumpiéndolo.

—Sé que soy un maldito, Menma. Muchas gracias —Se quejó Charasuke volviendo a beber de su trago antes de proseguir. El maquillaje de este manchó el vidrio del vaso— Como sea, ella es linda, una gran chica, pero pese a todos sus esfuerzos —Arrugó la nariz— No fue suficiente.

Eso comprobaba la teoría de Menma sobre lo complicadísimo que era Charasuke para todo. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar para que este comenzara a explicarle por su cuenta.

—Ella era tan sumisa a mí que llegaba a ser triste —El brillo en esos ojos negros cambiaron bajo la mirada atenta de Menma que no perdió detalle de como el Uchiha se volteaba a verlo con una gran sonrisa— Pero luego llegaste tú y esa tristeza se transformó en un deseo latente por despedazarla para que se fuera de mi lado.

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy el culpable? No me metas en tus mierdas existenciales.

Se había quejado en serio esta vez. No le gustaba que lo metieran en asuntos que él no tenía ni idea y Charasuke lo estaba metiendo en uno bastante complicado.

Pese a lo molesto que quiso hacerle notar que estaba el Uchiha no borró esa sonrisa que le dedicaba mientras jugueteaba con su cabello oscuro acomodándoselo en un intento que Menma entendió como coqueteo.

—Es por eso mismo que es tu culpa... —Mencionó Chara esperando unos segundos antes de explicarse— Ella era tan sumisa y tú... tan jodidamente difícil.

Menma podría haberse esperado una respuesta así de extraña por parte de Charasuke, pero no pudo evitar sentirse descolocado al oírla. Para cuando se dio cuenta el Uchiha que estaba sentado a su lado lo abrazó del brazo acercando su rostro a su oído soplándole buscando que provocarle un escalofrío que consiguió de inmediato.

—Menma, no sabes las ganas que tengo de complacerte desde que te conocí —Susurró el Uchiha apegándosele más casi arrinconándolo en la pared— ¿Soy hermoso, verdad? ¿Te gusto, cierto? Necesito oírlo.

Estaba seguro que cualquiera podría responder a esa pregunta dicha con ese tono sensual que solo el Uchiha podía lograr, pero él no lo haría. Menma solo se quedó viéndolo como si no le importara en lo más mínimo esa expresión suplicante en el bello rostro de ese tipo que le hacía ver y sentir placeres que nunca antes había podido experimentar por su cuenta.

Estiró una mano para apartarlo buscando tener un poco de espacio y no estar tan pegado a la pared como lo tenía Charasuke y le dio un trago a su cerveza notando como el Uchiha se mordía los labios esperando una respuesta. Labios que acarició con su pulgar repasándolo, recordando como él mismo lo había mordido la noche anterior en un momento en que la necesidad de comerse la boca mutuamente se hacía presente. Charasuke sacó su lengua para lamer su pulgar y Menma respondió metiéndoselo a la boca para que chupara ese dedo.

—Tienes una lengua hábil.

—Menma, te estoy haciendo una pregunta.

—Chúpamela.

Sonrió al ver esos ojos negros abriéndose sorprendidos al igual que esa boca que acariciaba con su pulgar. El sonrojo en las mejillas blancas le pareció ser el mejor premio que jamás le hubiesen dado.

—Primero respóndeme —Exigió Charasuke apretando los párpados mentalizándose para cumplir con el capricho a pesar de ser un inexperto.

—Tsk, entonces me voy.

Lo había dicho con malicia solo para ver la reacción de Chara que le agarró del brazo apenas hizo amago de levantarse. Volvió a sonreír, ahora viendo como el Uchiha se agachaba poniéndose bajo la mesa. Abrió sus piernas esperando que esas manos pálidas fueran a encontrar su pene.

—Hay gente aquí...— Mencionó Chara un poco molesto sin quitar la vista de ese pedazo de carne que acababa de descubrir debajo de la ropa interior del otro. Tímidamente apoyo los labios en el glande.

Menma casi tembló ante eso — ¿Te importa? Acabábamos de follar delante de tu novia hace poco —Le recordó con burla— Y tengo pensado hacértelo sobre la mesa, donde todos nos vean y... —Se calló. Más bien, lo obligaron a callarse.

La boca húmeda y caliente de Charasuke acogió una pequeña porción de su pene regalándole un placer único que requería de su completa atención. Cuando Charasuke se bajó un poco el vestido en el busto mostrándole el sostén que había escogido solo para él sintió como su polla palpitaba ansiosa.

—Compré esto —Dijo el moreno mostrando una pastilla de menta que se metió a la boca.

No supo a qué se refería hasta que la frescura de esa pastilla rozando la sensible piel de su pene combinada con la textura de la lengua de Charasuke le dio la respuesta.

.

.

.

Era bastante extraño.

No pararía de decirlo porque lo era, tener a una persona a tu lado que te despertaba cariñosamente con besos mientras te preguntaba si dormiste bien o se le antojaba algo en especial para esa mañana parecía ser aun parte de un sueño extraño que alguna vez su mente necesitada de emoción formó.

Admiró el rostro animado de su compañero acostado a su lado igual de desnudo que él que no paraba de hablar de quien sabe que cosa, para luego alzar una ceja al ver como este se disponía a levantarse ante la falta de comunicación de su parte pero Charasuke gimió adolorido cuando intentó sentarse fallando lamentablemente por lo que terminó tumbándose boca abajo. Y eso también pareció doler.

—Agh.

— ¿Vas a quejarte siempre después del sexo? —Preguntó sin ningún rastro de culpa.

—Quizás – Respondió Chara con una luminosa sonrisa— Pero en algún momento dejará de doler, mi amor. – Menma estaba seguro que Chara lo llamaba de manera cariñosa solo para ver el visible desagrado en su rostro cuando lo hacía.

— ¿Qué mierda? –Cuestionó. Charasuke solo se rió acomodando el rostro en la almohada sin preocupación alguna— Estas buscando que te deje aún más adolorido...

—Ow, el dolor es tan bueno~

Menma rodó los ojos y le golpeó el trasero con la mano abierta. El golpe pareció arder en esa piel blanca dejando una marca dolorosa. Charasuke solo se mordió los labios sonriéndole de gusto.

—Este malditamente loco –Se quejó entonces preparándose para salir de la cama siendo detenido por un brazo desde atrás.

Las manos de Chara paseándose por su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones para tocarlos y luego descender peligrosamente hacia el bajo vientre. El beso en su nuca llegó de inmediato.

Menma odiaba el cosquilleo de placer que se disparaba a toda potencia solo con Charasuke. Ninguna otra persona más que él.

Ningún otro aroma, tacto o gusto que no sea él.

—No te vayas —Rogó entonces el Uchiha— Quédate, yo te haré todo mejor para ti —La petición fue acompañada de un montón de besos en su hombre izquierdo.

Se volteó y tiró sin tacto a Charasuke a la cama sujetándolo con la misma fuerza sus muñecas.

A diferencia de las chicas que se tiró en el pasado, Chara no mostraba horror por su brusquedad sino que parecía encantarle.

— ¿Qué me puedes dar tú? –Cuestionó para fastidiarlo. Aunque su expresión fría e indiferente demostrara lo contrario.

Charasuke, con ojos brillantes enrolló sus piernas en su cadera.

—Amor, cariño, sexo. Mh~ Lo que quieras.

Si, Chara podía dar todo eso y más, mucho más. Charasuke podía darle el universo entero con su sola presencia. Ese sujeto tan extraño, que la noche anterior se reía de sí mismo por tener todo el maquillaje de su rostro desparramado y arruinado a causa del sudor por el ejercicio del sexo, era un puto caos que llegó a su aburrida vida para darle una emoción desconocida llena de experiencias que estaba seguro que no podría disfrutar con cualquier otro que no fuera Charasuke.

—Para la próxima me pondré unas medias, de esas largas sobre la rodilla con encaje —Escuchó que decía Charasuke mientras con sus uñas apretaba sus hombros buscando sacarle un quejido de dolor que obtuvo. Los ojos de Charasuke siempre brillaban cuando quería hacer algo travieso— Y bailar en un tubo de stripper para que todos babeen por mí. Como siempre.

—Yo no babearé, idiota —Le llevó la contraria— Me tienes toda la jodida espalda con rasguños, te voy a golpear.

—Por favor~ —La suplica del moreno le hizo revirar los ojos— Eres tan complicado, todo el mundo se derrite por mí y me llena de atenciones, ¿Por qué tú no?

Se salió de encima del moreno que se quejó insatisfecho.

—Dime Menma —Insistió Charasuke removiéndose en la cama buscando una posición cómoda— ¿Es que no te gustan esas cosas? Siempre te veo como desinteresado del mundo quiero saber por qué.

Menma buscó un cigarrillo en uno de sus cajones encontrando una caja justo al lado del encendedor que luego de encender su cigarrillo lanzó a Charasuke para que fumara también.

—Tengo anhedonia —Admitió notando la confusión en el rostro del Uchiha. Formó una sonrisa anticipando la posible pregunta que este haría "¿Qué es eso?" probablemente dirían esos labios pero por más que esperó pacientemente aquella pregunta recibió de esos labios algo totalmente diferente a lo esperado.

— ¿Entonces estas teniendo sexo conmigo sin sentir realmente ningún estímulo ni placer? Eso es una incapacidad grave, Menma.

Fue inevitable desencajarse. Pestañeó varias veces observando a ese ser tan misterioso fumar tranquilo, jugueteando con el humo del cigarrillo haciéndole parecer como si fuera una entidad mística que todo lo sabe. Y así fue como lo vio Menma.

—No lo veo como una incapacidad, más bien como un síndrome. Uno extraño que no me deja disfrutar en paz pero, al parecer tiene una excepción —Respondió recibiendo una sonrisa cálida y unos brazos extendidos que le invitaban a recibir un abrazo que no buscó.

—En pocas palabras, ¿Me estás utilizando? —Cuestionó entonces Charasuke, bajando sus brazos.

—Sí.

No conocía a Charasuke, no sabía nada de él ni mucho menos entendía que diablos pasaba por esa cabeza suya que tantas ideas parecía tener de un momento a otro, una más extraña y caótica que la anterior.

En realidad no veía a ese chico como su supuesto amor de la vida y aun seguía intentando encontrar la respuesta a que era exactamente lo que le gustaba de Charasuke. ¿Su olor? ¿Su físico? ¿Su personalidad? Tenía claro que aunque pasaran años nunca llegaría a una respuesta concreta.

Mucho menos entendería porqué su estómago se retorcía incómodamente y su extremidades cosquilleaban cuando Charasuke se acerca y lo abrazaba con lo que creía que era cariño.

El chico era extraño y tan difícil de leer. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su ser entero parecían haber sido hechos como para que cualquier persona sucumbiera a sus instintos e intentara apoderarse de esa persona tan caótica que parecía disfrutar demasiado de la vida.

Si él carecía de estímulos, Charasuke parecía tener demasiado de ello y por eso nunca era suficiente.

—Que excitante —Añadió el Uchiha con el rostro enterrado en su pecho escuchando alagado las palpitaciones contrarias.

**Fin**


	6. EXTRA - ALONE

La música sonando fuerte impedía que escuchara cualquier cosa a su alrededor, incluyendo los sollozos de la chica de cabello rosa que parada metros alejados de ellos seguía observando sin creer como se follaba a su novio que muy abrazado a él seguía gimiendo que le diera más duro hasta que alcanzara el orgasmo.

El rostro sonrojado y sudoroso de Charasuke cuya sonrisa mantenía intacta al igual que su mirada en la chica le hacía importarle poco la situación. Cualquiera que se sentiría un maldito en su lugar, cualquier menos Menma.

Su pulso escuchándose en sus orejas y Charasuke bien pegado a él con sus piernas envueltas en su cintura como soporte al igual que sus manos sobre sus hombros, su pene aun dentro del Uchiha ¿Por qué debería sentirse un maldito? Charasuke volteó a verlo sonriéndole encantado, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo haciéndole revolver su estómago de gusto.

Escuchó un insulto proveniente de la chica que huyó avergonzada y en lágrimas. Estaba seguro que ella había dicho más cosas aparte del "Eres un maldito" que alcanzó a escuchar pero la música estaba tan fuerte que era imposible saber.

— ¿Vas a ir tras ella? —Preguntó interesado a Charasuke que le acariciaba los hombros con las manos. Lo bajó cuando escuchó a un tipo borracho gritarles que tuvieran respeto por los demás que se estaban aguantando las ganas de coger hasta que las habitaciones se desocuparan.

Charasuke soltó una risita acomodándose la ropa.

— ¿Debería?

— ¿Qué no es tu novia?

El Uchiha parecía tan relajado mientras observaba el lugar en donde la pelirrosa había estado antes observándolos.

—Pues parece que ya no lo es.

Menma pensaba exactamente lo mismo, ¿Qué clase de chica perdonaría algo como eso? Estaba seguro que no cualquiera. Observó a Charasuke en silencio, pues este seguía mirando un punto indefinido con una sonrisa en el rostro y ese brillo especial en sus ojos que le helaba la sangre. Algo realmente catastrófico debía estar pasando por esa cabeza descabellada para que esa boca bochinchera no emitiera sonido alguno.

— ¿Qué harás?

—Voy y vuelvo.

Arqueó una ceja extrañado al mismo tiempo que Charasuke se volteaba a verlo específicamente para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo pasionalmente, buscando juguetear con su lengua un par de minutos antes de separarse y decir.

—Espérame.

— ¿Por qué debería? —Preguntó viéndolo a los ojos y bajando la mirada a esos labios finos tan adictivos.

—Si lo haces, te daré algo bueno —Negoció el Uchiha sacando la lengua para lamerle la mejilla como si fuera un dulce delicioso. Lejos de asquearle, le encantó— Muy bueno —Insistió.

Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto, como si no le importaba cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. ¿Qué pasaría ahora exactamente? ¿Charasuke correría hacia los brazos de la chica para consolarla? Si, se esperaba algo como eso.

El Uchiha salió corriendo en la misma dirección que la de cabello rosa lo había hecho dejándolo solo.

La música sonando fuerte pareció ser tan insoportable cuando Charasuke desapareció. Bufó resignándose a tener que amargarse esperándolo. Todo siempre parecía desvanecer mágicamente cuando el Uchiha lo hacia también. Los colores, sonidos e incluso los olores no eran atrayentes en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera las personas que festejaban entusiasmadas a su alrededor.

Le quitó la cerveza a un sujeto cuando este se distrajo mirándole los pechos a una chica y se metió en medio de la pista haciendo hora. No necesitó más que su presencia para que una chica cualquiera, de proporciones ideales se le acercara bailándole coquetamente y él simplemente fingió interés para juguetear con ella esa noche pues dudaba seriamente que Charasuke volviera.

La chica de cabello oscuro y ojos extremadamente claros le besó y él le correspondió queriendo explotar una sensación nueva que no consiguió, ni con ella ni con su amiga rubia que llegó después para hacer lo mismo. Era decepcionante, lo suficiente como para ponerse a fumar mientras bailaba con ellas para que el olor del tabaco ayudara un poco a la estimulación de sus sentidos y pudiese sentir aunque sea una ligera emoción.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotras? —Preguntó aquella del cabello oscuro insinuándosele restregando descaradamente sus pechos sobre su torso al bailar dejando claro sus intenciones.

Menma simplemente le respondió atrayéndola por la cadera instándola a abrir la boca para pasarle el humo del cigarrillo haciendo que esta lo expulsara luego.

La música se iba haciendo más rápida a medida que la gente menos se encontraba en sus sentidos. Personas que al principio parecieron ser refinadas ahora llevaban puesto menos de la mitad de la ropa que traían en un comienzo encima. Las luces brillantes le daban al lugar un toque de éxtasis que provocaba un desorden dentro del lugar. Para ese entonces ya se había besado con bastante chicas solo por hacerlo pues el sentimiento de vacío seguía siendo el mismo y creyó que seguiría siendo así sin importar con quien se metiera en ese lugar mientras le mordía el labio inferior a la amiga rubia de la de cabello oscuro hasta que sintió que lo jalaban hacia atrás recibiendo un beso desesperado al voltearse que trajo de vuelta la música excitante a sus oídos y las sensaciones que buscaba en su cuerpo.

Su lengua cosquilleó al juguetear con la contraria y sus labios parecieron palpitar al ritmo de su pulso al saborear el sabor a fresa de los otros cuya persona lo sujetaba de las mejillas impidiendo que se alejara. Como si fuera a hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó viendo admirando a Charasuke que le sonreía a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Hizo su rostro más hacia atrás para apreciarlo en medio de las luces de colores y el movimiento del lugar. Su imagen fue un exquisito deja vu de la primera vez que lo vio.

Cabello corto y perfecto, ojos hermosos que parecían ser más atrayentes y llamativos con esa sombra color negra extendiendo los rasgos de estos, labios finos que con aquel tinte rojo sabor a fresa que contrarrestaba tan bien con su piel blanca lo hacían lucir como una muñeca tradicional de porcelana.

Se perdió en el vestido que traía puesto y por sobre todo en esas piernas largas que terminaban en unos zapatos incómodamente altos.

—Fui a prepararme para ti —Respondió por fin el Uchiha guiñándole un ojo.

Realmente no lo entendía, era tan complicado de entender pero no por eso menos excitante.

Chara lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo a la mesa en donde había estado esperándolo antes con la chica y pidió una cantidad exagerada de alcohol para beber mientras se sentaba a su lado luciendo como una costosa chica de compañía.

—Me citaste aquí para romperle el corazón a la chica —No pudo evitar reprimirle por eso, interesado en saber las intenciones ocultas del Uchiha, tratando de no verse demasiado absorto en lo bien que lucía ese tipo travestido.

Charasuke le dio un sorbo a su trago antes de responder.

—Todavía siento tu semen resbalando por mis piernas y sales con esto —Se quejó el moreno— Sabes, no estaba con ella porque precisamente la quería ¡Hey, no te burles! —Reclamó Uchiha cuando vio que Menma giraba los ojos con obviedad— Ella me pidió salir prometiéndome que iba a hacer todo lo posible por satisfacerme, y lo hacía. Si yo quería algo ella se esforzaba en dármelo...

—Que desdichado debías ser —Soltó con sarcasmo, interrumpiéndolo.

—Sé que soy un maldito, Menma. Muchas gracias —Se quejó Charasuke volviendo a beber de su trago antes de proseguir. El maquillaje de este manchó el vidrio del vaso— Como sea, ella es linda, una gran chica, pero pese a todos sus esfuerzos —Arrugó la nariz— No fue suficiente.

Eso comprobaba la teoría de Menma sobre lo complicadísimo que era Charasuke para todo. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar para que este comenzara a explicarle por su cuenta.

—Ella era tan sumisa a mí que llegaba a ser triste —El brillo en esos ojos negros cambiaron bajo la mirada atenta de Menma que no perdió detalle de como el Uchiha se volteaba a verlo con una gran sonrisa— Pero luego llegaste tú y esa tristeza se transformó en un deseo latente por despedazarla para que se fuera de mi lado.

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy el culpable? No me metas en tus mierdas existenciales.

Se había quejado en serio esta vez. No le gustaba que lo metieran en asuntos que él no tenía ni idea y Charasuke lo estaba metiendo en uno bastante complicado.

Pese a lo molesto que quiso hacerle notar que estaba el Uchiha no borró esa sonrisa que le dedicaba mientras jugueteaba con su cabello oscuro acomodándoselo en un intento que Menma entendió como coqueteo.

—Es por eso mismo que es tu culpa... —Mencionó Chara esperando unos segundos antes de explicarse— Ella era tan sumisa y tú... tan jodidamente difícil.

Menma podría haberse esperado una respuesta así de extraña por parte de Charasuke, pero no pudo evitar sentirse descolocado al oírla. Para cuando se dio cuenta el Uchiha que estaba sentado a su lado lo abrazó del brazo acercando su rostro a su oído soplándole buscando que provocarle un escalofrío que consiguió de inmediato.

—Menma, no sabes las ganas que tengo de complacerte desde que te conocí —Susurró el Uchiha apegándosele más casi arrinconándolo en la pared— ¿Soy hermoso, verdad? ¿Te gusto, cierto? Necesito oírlo.

Estaba seguro que cualquiera podría responder a esa pregunta dicha con ese tono sensual que solo el Uchiha podía lograr, pero él no lo haría. Menma solo se quedó viéndolo como si no le importara en lo más mínimo esa expresión suplicante en el bello rostro de ese tipo que le hacía ver y sentir placeres que nunca antes había podido experimentar por su cuenta.

Estiró una mano para apartarlo buscando tener un poco de espacio y no estar tan pegado a la pared como lo tenía Charasuke y le dio un trago a su cerveza notando como el Uchiha se mordía los labios esperando una respuesta. Labios que acarició con su pulgar repasándolo, recordando como él mismo lo había mordido la noche anterior en un momento en que la necesidad de comerse la boca mutuamente se hacía presente. Charasuke sacó su lengua para lamer su pulgar y Menma respondió metiéndoselo a la boca para que chupara ese dedo.

—Tienes una lengua hábil.

—Menma, te estoy haciendo una pregunta.

—Chúpamela.

Sonrió al ver esos ojos negros abriéndose sorprendidos al igual que esa boca que acariciaba con su pulgar. El sonrojo en las mejillas blancas le pareció ser el mejor premio que jamás le hubiesen dado.

—Primero respóndeme —Exigió Charasuke apretando los párpados mentalizándose para cumplir con el capricho a pesar de ser un inexperto.

—Tsk, entonces me voy.

Lo había dicho con malicia solo para ver la reacción de Chara que le agarró del brazo apenas hizo amago de levantarse. Volvió a sonreír, ahora viendo como el Uchiha se agachaba poniéndose bajo la mesa. Abrió sus piernas esperando que esas manos pálidas fueran a encontrar su pene.

—Hay gente aquí...— Mencionó Chara un poco molesto sin quitar la vista de ese pedazo de carne que acababa de descubrir debajo de la ropa interior del otro. Tímidamente apoyo los labios en el glande.

Menma casi tembló ante eso — ¿Te importa? Acabábamos de follar delante de tu novia hace poco —Le recordó con burla— Y tengo pensado hacértelo sobre la mesa, donde todos nos vean y... —Se calló. Más bien, lo obligaron a callarse.

La boca húmeda y caliente de Charasuke acogió una pequeña porción de su pene regalándole un placer único que requería de su completa atención. Cuando Charasuke se bajó un poco el vestido en el busto mostrándole el sostén que había escogido solo para él sintió como su polla palpitaba ansiosa.

—Compré esto —Dijo el moreno mostrando una pastilla de menta que se metió a la boca.

No supo a qué se refería hasta que la frescura de esa pastilla rozando la sensible piel de su pene combinada con la textura de la lengua de Charasuke le dio la respuesta.

.

.

.

Era bastante extraño.

No pararía de decirlo porque lo era, tener a una persona a tu lado que te despertaba cariñosamente con besos mientras te preguntaba si dormiste bien o se le antojaba algo en especial para esa mañana parecía ser aun parte de un sueño extraño que alguna vez su mente necesitada de emoción formó.

Admiró el rostro animado de su compañero acostado a su lado igual de desnudo que él que no paraba de hablar de quien sabe que cosa, para luego alzar una ceja al ver como este se disponía a levantarse ante la falta de comunicación de su parte pero Charasuke gimió adolorido cuando intentó sentarse fallando lamentablemente por lo que terminó tumbándose boca abajo. Y eso también pareció doler.

—Agh.

— ¿Vas a quejarte siempre después del sexo? —Preguntó sin ningún rastro de culpa.

—Quizás – Respondió Chara con una luminosa sonrisa— Pero en algún momento dejará de doler, mi amor. – Menma estaba seguro que Chara lo llamaba de manera cariñosa solo para ver el visible desagrado en su rostro cuando lo hacía.

— ¿Qué mierda? –Cuestionó. Charasuke solo se rió acomodando el rostro en la almohada sin preocupación alguna— Estas buscando que te deje aún más adolorido...

—Ow, el dolor es tan bueno~

Menma rodó los ojos y le golpeó el trasero con la mano abierta. El golpe pareció arder en esa piel blanca dejando una marca dolorosa. Charasuke solo se mordió los labios sonriéndole de gusto.

—Este malditamente loco –Se quejó entonces preparándose para salir de la cama siendo detenido por un brazo desde atrás.

Las manos de Chara paseándose por su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones para tocarlos y luego descender peligrosamente hacia el bajo vientre. El beso en su nuca llegó de inmediato.

Menma odiaba el cosquilleo de placer que se disparaba a toda potencia solo con Charasuke. Ninguna otra persona más que él.

Ningún otro aroma, tacto o gusto que no sea él.

—No te vayas —Rogó entonces el Uchiha— Quédate, yo te haré todo mejor para ti —La petición fue acompañada de un montón de besos en su hombre izquierdo.

Se volteó y tiró sin tacto a Charasuke a la cama sujetándolo con la misma fuerza sus muñecas.

A diferencia de las chicas que se tiró en el pasado, Chara no mostraba horror por su brusquedad sino que parecía encantarle.

— ¿Qué me puedes dar tú? –Cuestionó para fastidiarlo. Aunque su expresión fría e indiferente demostrara lo contrario.

Charasuke, con ojos brillantes enrolló sus piernas en su cadera.

—Amor, cariño, sexo. Mh~ Lo que quieras.

Si, Chara podía dar todo eso y más, mucho más. Charasuke podía darle el universo entero con su sola presencia. Ese sujeto tan extraño, que la noche anterior se reía de sí mismo por tener todo el maquillaje de su rostro desparramado y arruinado a causa del sudor por el ejercicio del sexo, era un puto caos que llegó a su aburrida vida para darle una emoción desconocida llena de experiencias que estaba seguro que no podría disfrutar con cualquier otro que no fuera Charasuke.

—Para la próxima me pondré unas medias, de esas largas sobre la rodilla con encaje —Escuchó que decía Charasuke mientras con sus uñas apretaba sus hombros buscando sacarle un quejido de dolor que obtuvo. Los ojos de Charasuke siempre brillaban cuando quería hacer algo travieso— Y bailar en un tubo de stripper para que todos babeen por mí. Como siempre.

—Yo no babearé, idiota —Le llevó la contraria— Me tienes toda la jodida espalda con rasguños, te voy a golpear.

—Por favor~ —La suplica del moreno le hizo revirar los ojos— Eres tan complicado, todo el mundo se derrite por mí y me llena de atenciones, ¿Por qué tú no?

Se salió de encima del moreno que se quejó insatisfecho.

—Dime Menma —Insistió Charasuke removiéndose en la cama buscando una posición cómoda— ¿Es que no te gustan esas cosas? Siempre te veo como desinteresado del mundo quiero saber por qué.

Menma buscó un cigarrillo en uno de sus cajones encontrando una caja justo al lado del encendedor que luego de encender su cigarrillo lanzó a Charasuke para que fumara también.

—Tengo anhedonia —Admitió notando la confusión en el rostro del Uchiha. Formó una sonrisa anticipando la posible pregunta que este haría "¿Qué es eso?" probablemente dirían esos labios pero por más que esperó pacientemente aquella pregunta recibió de esos labios algo totalmente diferente a lo esperado.

— ¿Entonces estas teniendo sexo conmigo sin sentir realmente ningún estímulo ni placer? Eso es una incapacidad grave, Menma.

Fue inevitable desencajarse. Pestañeó varias veces observando a ese ser tan misterioso fumar tranquilo, jugueteando con el humo del cigarrillo haciéndole parecer como si fuera una entidad mística que todo lo sabe. Y así fue como lo vio Menma.

—No lo veo como una incapacidad, más bien como un síndrome. Uno extraño que no me deja disfrutar en paz pero, al parecer tiene una excepción —Respondió recibiendo una sonrisa cálida y unos brazos extendidos que le invitaban a recibir un abrazo que no buscó.

—En pocas palabras, ¿Me estás utilizando? —Cuestionó entonces Charasuke, bajando sus brazos.

—Sí.

No conocía a Charasuke, no sabía nada de él ni mucho menos entendía que diablos pasaba por esa cabeza suya que tantas ideas parecía tener de un momento a otro, una más extraña y caótica que la anterior.

En realidad no veía a ese chico como su supuesto amor de la vida y aun seguía intentando encontrar la respuesta a que era exactamente lo que le gustaba de Charasuke. ¿Su olor? ¿Su físico? ¿Su personalidad? Tenía claro que aunque pasaran años nunca llegaría a una respuesta concreta.

Mucho menos entendería porqué su estómago se retorcía incómodamente y su extremidades cosquilleaban cuando Charasuke se acerca y lo abrazaba con lo que creía que era cariño.

El chico era extraño y tan difícil de leer. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su ser entero parecían haber sido hechos como para que cualquier persona sucumbiera a sus instintos e intentara apoderarse de esa persona tan caótica que parecía disfrutar demasiado de la vida.

Si él carecía de estímulos, Charasuke parecía tener demasiado de ello y por eso nunca era suficiente.

—Que excitante —Añadió el Uchiha con el rostro enterrado en su pecho escuchando alagado las palpitaciones contrarias.

**Fin**


End file.
